What Lies Beneath
by randominuyasha
Summary: The spy's job was simple: kill the enemy medic. But when things just don't go his way, he faces a certain death... or worse. Will his mortal enemies find out a secret about him that even his own team doesn't know? MedicSpy romance.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the afternoon sky, shining down on the two buildings mercilessly. Not a soul was to be seen outside, all of the residents cautious of what might be out there.

At one end of the desert-like area stood an old-fashioned wooden fortress, painted various shades of red. At the other end stood a nearly identical building, made of more industrial materials and painted blue.

The only thing separating the two properties was a small pond and a rickety old fence, the rich brown paint weathered by the elements and age. Though for the most part the scene looked relatively normal, each of the buildings held something invaluable that the other was after.

The inside of the buildings was almost as hot as the outside, and everywhere people roamed the halls. A few of them thought briefly of going for a swim in the pond outside, but quickly decided against it.

The residents of the red fortress were all busy getting ready for the day's battle, each preparing in their own separate ways. Though they did have some degree of organization, for the most part they stuck to themselves.

The same couldn't be said for the others. The Builder's League United employees were huddled in the biggest of the three supply rooms, conversing and trying to figure out a foolproof plan of some sort.

Rumours were floating around that the others' intelligence could hold the plans to a possibly world-altering device that could bring immense wealth to the owners.

They wanted said intelligence.

It would be a difficult task, to seal the series of briefcases - for security purposes they had split up the plan and put each piece in a different briefcases - but they were determined to do it.

Now they were about to head out, the plan fresh in everyone's minds. Most everyone charged off at once to try to take the opponents by surprise, but one of them in particular stayed behind for just a moment.

He was the spy, and his mission on this blazing hot day was to eliminate one foe specifically. The RED's medic had been causing them a lot of trouble lately by disrupting their plans with his spouts of invulnerability, and he had to go.

He was relatively new to the BLU team, having just transferred in a day or so ago. The others knew nothing of his past aside from the fact that he'd been recommended, and he hoped to keep it that way; all they needed to know was that he was skilled at his trade.

He'd taken on as many aliases as missions over the years, making him a master of disguise of sorts. He was exactly what they needed for infiltration and information gathering, but many of his missions involved an assassination of some sort.

Yet despite what they did know of his impressive past, they were still sceptical of his skill. And so he was determined to show them that he could be a valuable asset to the team.

Once everyone was out of sight and the first gunshots reached his ears the spy headed out. He wanted to go while everyone was distracted so that he could slip by the battlefield and into the enemy base completely unnoticed.

Checking one last time that all his equipment was neatly tucked into his blue pinstripe suit, which was just a size too big to hide everything, he headed off, making his way to the front balcony.

Hiding behind the small wooden barrier he looked to the sniper for confirmation of safety. He wanted to make sure this operation went as smoothly as possible.

"Way's all clear, mate," the sniper said, not taking his eye from the scope of his rifle, "Good luck."

The spy nodded, turning on his cloaking device. He'd be nearly invisible for a short time and would have to make the best of it by successfully getting into the RED base undetected.

Not wanting to waste a single second he jumped from the balcony, landing skilfully on the sandy ground. Almost immediately he was back on his feet, running for the entrance.

He was just about to head inside when a large group of REDs came charging through the doors, blocking his way entirely.

Having no time to weave in and out of the group he ran backward, plunging into the water. It was a move that would cost him valuable time, but it would hopefully allow the mission to continue. In either case it was safer than risking them finding out about him.

Though the sudden coldness of the water washing over him was refreshing, he didn't allow himself to enjoy it. His cloak was about to run out of power and if he didn't choose a disguise quickly he'd be found out for certain.

He didn't have much time to think; not only was his cloak steadily running out of power, but he could hear the sounds of battle cries slowly nearing him. Unknowing of whether they belonged to his people or the opponents he randomly chose a disguise.

A puff of smoke exploded around him as he put on his disguise, though it very quickly disappeared due to the water. He put on the soldier disguise just in time; seconds after the smoke had cleared a small group rushed out of the sewers, heading for his base.

Luck was on his side that day. As the REDs emerged from the sewers a few BLUs ventured out from theirs. Almost immediately they began battle, showering the water with bullets and blood.

The spy knew exactly what to do. In his travels he'd learned a few tricks and although this wouldn't exactly be safe, it would most definitely give him an opportunity should he survive.

Making it look like he was joining in the fight he swam through the water between them, right in the path of the bullets. His teammates managed to avoid him, but he took a good amount of lead from RED.

Retreating back behind the RED warrior he called out for a medic, hoping to find his target. However, he wasn't anywhere in sight, so he stopped for a rest in the sewer bend. The manoeuvre had been risky, and he was feeling the effects already. It was no surprise; he had probably at least a dozen bullets embedded in his body, maybe more.

Knowing that he couldn't do any good as he was right then he picked up a health kit to ease his pain just a tad. It didn't do much, but it would keep him standing until he found a better solution.

For a little while longer he waited to see if the medic was making his rounds, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. If he wanted to complete his mission he'd have to seek out the target himself.

There was only one way he could go if he wanted to get results. Trying his hardest not to let the pain of his injuries get to him he staggered through the sewer passage toward the stairs. The water splashed around his feet as he made his solitary journey.

Standing guard at the top of the stairs was a single person, the demo man of the team to be exact.

Seeing that the disguised spy was low on health he allowed him to pass, nodding to him solemnly. He'd seen the real soldier head down that way and now assumed that things hadn't gone all that well.

"Thanks," the spy said in the soldier's voice, as he passed without incident. Unsure of where to look he randomly wandered the building, calling out for the medic every so often.

He wandered for quite some time, mostly without incident. Along his travel he found no signs of his target, though, so he decided to take a chance and try to gather some information while he was there.

Much to his surprise the fortress was very similar to his own, and so he found it very easy to navigate his way. In almost no time he was nearing the intelligence room, hoping to see what kind of defence they had up.

Hobbling weakly into the large room he was happy to see that the defence was about average. Once sentry guarded the briefcase and there wasn't a dispenser to be found. For that he was glad; with no dispenser in the room it would make him a lot less suspicious if he didn't stop.

"You seen the medic around here, private?" he asked gruffly, looking around curiously.

"Nah, he wen' down that way. Might be able ta catch up with him if ya run, boy," the engineer told him kindly, pointing down the other hall and tipping his hardhat, "He's goin' up the spiral stairs."

Spy nodded, heading off right away. Now that he'd gathered a bit of supplementary information on their set-up he had to find the medic and complete his main mission.

Making sure to match the average soldier's speed he rushed up the stairs, slowly catching up to the busy doctor.

"MEDIC!" he called out desperately when he came into view. The German doctor turned around with a click of his heels, looking down to whoever was calling him. He instantly saw that the man was in need of assistance, and he couldn't say no.

Looking back up the stairs he told his teammates, "I'll catch up with you in a minute, comrades."

They nodded understandingly, heading off into battle without him. Soon the two of them were alone in the stairwell and they were free to do their thing.

"So what eez it zat's wrong wiv you?" he asked, making sure his gloves were on right.

"I'm full of bullets, Doc," he answered, making sure to stay in character.

"Doezn't surprise me, Mr. Soldier. Well, on to zee medical room, zen," the doctor urged, trying to get him into the room. It would make the procedure so much easier if they were around proper equipment.

"No, do it here," the spy ordered, "I want to kill those maggot BLUs as soon as I can. Do it here so I can get back out there."

"Fine, Dummkopf… he said, leading the spy into a more open area and sitting him down on one of the piles of hay. Without another word he lifted up the spy's shirt to get at the bullets. The spy looked nervous as he did so, hoping that he wouldn't discover his secret.

Luckily the majority of the bullets had made contact with his lower back and had missed his spine, so getting them out was done rather quickly without having to do any exploring. The icy coldness of the doctor's steel instruments seemed to calm him down despite the situation, relaxing him.

Soon the medic updated him on his progress, "Zee bullets are almost all gone. Zee remainder appear to be lodged in your stomach and upper back areas. Eet will just be a few more minutes."

"No, no! That'll do, my good doctor! I can fight those filthy BLUs like this easily," he said hurriedly, "Just close me up and I can get back to killin' and defending our country!"

The doctor sighed. All his patients were always so impatient. He was just as sadistic as the next guy, but at least he had the smarts to stop when he was injured. How the others could go on like this baffled him.

With a silent nod he took out his medigun to finish up his job. Soon his patient was as healed up as he was going to get, and he was able to get back to his regular business.

"Thanks, Doc!" the spy said as the medic went about cleaning up the area. Soon his back was turned to the waiting assassin as he went to drop a few things up in the nearby supply room.

It was the perfect opportunity to follow through with his orders; the medic's back was wide open for a deadly strike, there wasn't a watchful set of eyes to be seen, and there wasn't a single sentry trained on him.

Swiftly he pulled his prized butterfly knife from his suit, waving it around expertly for a few seconds for show. Narrowing his eyes he crept up behind the doctor, knife at the ready. After this they'd finally have a shot at gathering the enemy's intelligence.

::End of Chapter 1::

I finally got inspired to do another TF2 fanfiction and decided a few things on it. I don't exactly know where it's going (I'm assuming it's going to turn into a romance at some point... if I can pull that off). But yeah; either way, here comes a new Team Fortress 2 fanfiction!

So... yeah. Hope you all enjoy this. If all goes well I'll be posting another chapter in a week or two.

TF2 (c) Valve


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the perfect opportunity; everything was set up perfectly for the operation and this was probably the only chance he'd get.

He was skilled in the profession and had done this many times before. Under pressure he was a pro. This assassination was a normal enough occurrence for him.

But for some reason he found that his body wasn't doing what it was trained to do. Though he knew the proper actions like the back of his hand and could perform them in his sleep, for some reason he couldn't move.

Never in his life had he experienced this strange feeling, and desperately wished that it would go away. Time was steadily ticking away and here he was doing nothing.

His thoughts were very quickly interrupted by hollers and shouts coming from the spiral staircase. It sounded like a good chunk of the red team was coming, and he instantly knew that he had to get moving.

"Spy! There's a spy around here!" the voices called loudly, hoping to alert the lone doctor of the lurking danger.

This shouldn't have been the slightest problem; he'd completed missions like this under much more pressure than this on occasion. Nodding his head he forced himself to snap out of it, just as half the team piled out of the doorway.

"That soldier's a spy!" the demo man that had allowed him access called out fiercely, pointing a shaking finger at the spy.

"Surprise… I never really was on your side," he said slyly, lunging at the still unsuspecting doctor. Expertly he drove his knife forward toward the doctor's back, fully expecting to end this silly charade.

It was perfectly lined up like so many of his missions were, even with this added factor of other enemies. For the most part everything was going exactly to his liking until…

Curious as to what all the yelling and warnings were about the medic turned around, just as the spy was flying through the air toward him. This slight movement caused the spy's calculations to be thrown out the window, his attack failing miserably.

A look of surprise and horror crossed the spy's face as the knife plunged into the doctor's arm. While the knife stayed firmly there the owner continued on, falling to his face a few feet behind the medic.

Nervously he got up, looking behind him to the group of REDs.

The doctor was breathing heavily, trying to not let the pain of his injury show. Blood was slowly dripping to the wooden floor and staining his cloak, but compared to many of the things he'd been through in his time it wasn't all that serious.

All around more and more of the RED team were starting to gather, all of them wondering what all the commotion was about.

Looking around he immediately knew that his ingenious plan had failed, and he'd been found out; in his mad rush to kill the doctor his disguise had slipped off and he was now standing there completely exposed.

Knowing that at that point in time there wasn't anything else he could do he took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it across the room. As a farewell he said to the enemies with a slight bow, "Gentlemen…"

With that he cloaked again, running for the sniper deck as fast as he could. Just to make sure he fooled them he stayed in the small sheltered area while everyone piled out to look for him.

A smile crossed his face as a few of them slumped to the ground, their brains smeared across the wall. The BLU sniper was still doing his job, and he was doing it well.

Once he was sure everyone had piled out after him he peeked back around the corner, wondering what had overcome him. He only had time to see that the medic was very painfully pulling the knife from his arm before he had to go.

Stepping over the bodies of the fallen he jumped down to the ground, immediately heading back across the bridge. When he was only halfway to his base the cloak wore off, but he didn't care. He was as good as safe at that point.

As he entered the building he began calling out for his teammates, wanting to report his findings to them so they could formulate a new plan.

"Zey only 'av a zingle sentry, in the far corner of zee intelligence room. It will be eazy to take it out and steal zier top secret planz," he told them once they'd all gathered around.

Many of them nodded happily, wanting to get going. Some, however, were thinking a little harder and realized that something was missing from the equation.

"Mmph mm mphm?" the pyro asked through his gas mask, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"What about medic? He dead yet?" the heavy asked, not knowing what the pyro had said, as he eyed the spy. More than anyone he wanted the medic gone so he could wreak havoc on the other building's occupants.

"Well, zee thing is… my first attempt failed. Zey were too organized and I couldn't get in. I tried, but eet just wazn't in zee cards," he told them to their disappointment.

Not liking this new development in the least the scout exploded, "What the hell is this crap? We can't do anything until he's gone and you know it… he's just too good."

"Yeah… we gave ya a single thing ta do, and ya couldn't do eet. Why should we keep ya here if ya can't do yer job, laddie?" the demo man asked. It was obvious that while he hadn't been fighting he'd been drinking while on guard duty, but nobody seemed to care.

"Hey, let me finish," the spy said calmly before things got too out of control, "I'm to head back over zere tonight while zey're sleeping to finish zee job. Tomorrow morning, that intelligence will be all ours."

To this they all nodded silently, departing to go about their business. Many of them had lost a good deal of faith and confidence in the spy now that they knew he'd messed up, but they were willing to give him one more chance.

As many of them lined up outside the main supply room to wait for their turn with the medic others went about training the newbies. A good amount of the BLU team had died during the day's battle, but they didn't have to worry about being low in numbers; new recruits were almost constantly being flown in, though the fortress usually refused to hold any more than nine people.

Most of their training had already been completed before getting there, but they still had to learn the terrain specifics, which was what they were busy doing at that moment.

Sighing, The spy laid down on a nearby pile of hay. His job wouldn't come until well into the night, and until then he had a lot to go over.

Why had he frozen up back there? How could he win these peoples' trust and respect? When would be the best chance to head off? Where would he attack from? Who, if anyone, would be standing guard? And what would his plan of attack be?

He intended to get an answer to each of those questions before he left to ensure that his next attempt would be successful.

************

Night had fallen over the hectic war zone and the sounds of battle had died down for the day. Each side had only nine combatants, and all of them wanted to be rested up for the next day, which would be sure to hold another large scale fight.

The spy, however, was one of the few exceptions; he had an important mission to commit to tonight, and he intended to win this time around.

Overnight attacks had been planned in the past, but gradually both sides had caught on and put up at least one guard every night. His mission would be dangerous, to be sure, but he had to do it if he wanted to win over his comrades' respect.

He was willing to put himself at risk to allow the others a chance to capture their intelligence. If everything went according to his plan he'd be in and out, and for a short time they'd have no medic.

He spared his comrades one last glance before leaving; they all looked so peaceful in their sleep, and he thought it best that he didn't disturb them on his way out.

Having nothing more to do in the BLU base he headed outside into the night air. A refreshing breeze was rolling through the area and for once he allowed himself a moment to relax.

The sky was dotted with an array of dazzling stars and the moon was very nearly full, casting an eerie yet magnificent flow over the scenery. The spy smiled as he thought briefly of what had once been his home.

Though the night was one that filled him with a certain calmness, however, he knew he couldn't enjoy it for long.

Whether he liked it or not, he had a job to do.

Venturing out into the open he looked around, doing a quick check to make sure everything was quiet. He didn't bother throwing on his cloak. There was nobody around and putting it on now would just be a waste.

In solitude he made his way across the bridge, happy that there was no gunfire to greet him. Without any incident he waltzed right into the enemy building. He was still very careful to check for sentries, though; he wasn't wearing a disguise either, so any sentry would immediately eliminate him.

Luckily he came across none, assuming that it was still stationed downstairs keeping a good watch on the intelligence. Maybe if he finished up here early he'd take a trip down there and see if he couldn't take a little surprise back for his team.

In almost no time at all he was standing outside the main supply room. He took a moment to shake his head in disbelief.

The conditions for both parties were less than acceptable. Neither base had dedicated bunkers, having only a total of three supply rooms. They had to lay out cots in the biggest to sleep decently by night, and by day the room served every other purpose: kitchen, dining room, medical office, everything.

Both companies claimed to care about their employees, but it was obvious that they didn't in the least. It baffled the spy how people would want to work in these conditions, including himself. Why he'd come here in the first place he didn't quite know. He didn't think about it long, though.

The longer he stood around doing nothing the longer he was exposed, and in his line of business that was a very dangerous thing.

Backing back around the corner he looked intently at the door, looking out for a guard to come out. If he were to go in now they'd instantly know of his presence, so he had to wait for the opportune moment.

It came soon enough, for just a few moment later the door opened to reveal the pyro, wide awake and making his rounds.

The spy winced, unhappy that the pyro was the one on guard duty tonight. It would make things that much more risky for him, for the flames that man could produce were the best way to thwart spies like him.

He only stood in the doorway for a second or two, but that was all the time the spy needed. In an instant he had his cloak on and had slipped inside the guarded room.

His cloak still activated he hid in the least populated corner, making his last preparations. Without a single sound he dew a butterfly knife from the inside of his jacket, glaring at the medic's sleeping body.

"You won't get away from me this time," he whispered under his breath so nobody else could hear.

::End of Chapter 2::

Hope you like!

I'm finding it rather difficult to make these people's personalities come to life. I only have a little to go off of with the 'Meet The...' videos and what I've heard them say in-game. But it's turning out to be quite fun.

So the spy's off to redeem himself... there's a neat little twist coming that I think you'll all be intrieged by, especially if you've played the game. I'm trying to make everything as logical as possible (even the gameplay specifics like servers having room for only 18 players at a time), so I think I made it fit relatively well.

But you'll have to wait for upcoming chapters to find out what that is. ^__^

I'll update sometime soon... I'm halfway through chapter 4 in the rough draft, but I'll definately be writing more when I get back to school.

TF2 (c) Valve


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Without another word he approached the doctor, who's snoring was giving him a pretty decent cover. Nobody saw or heard him coming.

Soon he was looming over the medic's body, ready to strike. This time he was sure he wouldn't freeze up, and within seconds had found the perfect home for his knife in the man's back.

"Hehehe," he chucked to himself, as he moved to put an end to the doctor's life. This time it was right on course and nothing could go wrong. This was in the bag, and he wouldn't be stopped for the life of him.

Or so he thought.

The lethal strike was just about to make contact when the one thing that could stop him appeared. Coming back from his quick check of the outside the pyro walked casually through the doors.

"MMM! MMMPHUM!" he cried out, instinctively showing the room in a light spray of flames. The intruder had snuck by him, but there was no way he'd go as far as to kill off any of his team members now that he was there.

The flames immediately latched onto the spy, but it was a moment before he realized what was happening. Just before the knife hit he realized he was on fire, and from there everything went downhill – fast.

The knife dropping carelessly from his hand he leaped up, running around the room haphazardly and creating quite a scene. The pyro left him to freak out, getting his teammates up to ensure their safety instead of perusing him.

"Oh my god! Get it off! Water, where the hell is some water?" the frantic spy cried out in pain as he ran around looking desperately for a pail of water with which to douse the flames.

Within moments everyone was up and nearly wide-awake, standing in front of the door to block any escape attempts. They'd make sure he didn't escape this time, and they'd get their revenge by making him burn to death in that very supply room.

One member of the RED team, however, was thinking differently about the matter. For just a moment he let the others have their source of cruel enjoyment before stepping in.

"Put on one ov your disguises so I can put zee flames out," he said, his German accent very prominent.

The spy did what he said, but the reason confused him. Why on earth would the enemy try to help him like this, after he'd tried to kill in on two separate occasions, no less?

In moments the medigun was trained on him, steadily feeding him pulses of the unknown healing substance. In almost no time at all the flames were out and the spy was curled up on the floor, his burns stinging more than anything he'd recently experienced.

"Dude, what the hell? He was going DOWN! Hard!" the scout yelled madly, glaring at the doctor. This scare in the middle of the night had turned into a small bit of entertainment with the spy running around, and now it was ruined.

"Calm down, Dummpkof. I have business with zis one," he countered nastily, shooting the young man a look of discontempt that instantly made him back off.

"Whatchya gunna do with 'im?" the engineer asked curiously, unsure of exactly what was going on. One of their team sparing an opponent was almost unheard of and had never happened in his time at this battle.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, ya great dog!" the demo man said jokingly.

"No, no… nothing like zat," the medic said, a slightly disgusted look on his face. He said nothing more.

"Then what do you propose we do with him?" the sniper asked. At the moment he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I don't quite know just yet… but we can figure it out in zee morning. We've got that little cage-like structure zere. Why don't we tie him up and throw him in zere for now. We can deal with him properly in zee morning," he suggested.

Much to his surprise the majority of the team agreed with him, and intently went about preparing the cell. Soon the spy was tied up in the corner of the cell, with absolutely no way to escape.

To be perfectly honest, the spy didn't mind being locked up. They'd spared his life and for that he was thankful. For the night he'd comply with their rules and demands in hopes that he could figure out a way to turn this around and get out in the morning.

Nodding to himself the medic slid back into his bed, his work done. One by one the spaces around him filled up as everyone else finished their own jobs, but even after snores filled the room he found it hard to get to sleep.

************

The spy looked through the bars of his cage, watching the RED team slowly wake from their light slumber. He'd been up for some time and was waiting patiently to plea his case.

It was still a while before everyone was fully awake, but even then they refused to deal with him even though he was being perfectly civilized. The battle could start at any moment and above anything they wanted to be prepared. Their prisoner could wait.

It wasn't until nearly noon when they felt they were ready, at which point they turned their attention to the waiting spy.

"Now, why you so quiet, boy? You should be screamin' fer your life… no tellin' what we'll do ta you," the engineer said menacingly in an attempt to make the captive squirm.

"Yes… we've got some things to ask you, my slippery friend," the RED spy said casually, as he tightened his tie as a way of mocking the BLU.

Before they could really get started, however, the sniper rushed in from outside. A frantic look on his face he reported, "Sorry to cut this little meeting short, mates, but the BLUs seem to be making a push."

Many of them sighed, but left the room nonetheless. They'd been looking forward to interrogating him, but unfortunately right now duty called.

As they piled out the door and to their respective station they shook their heads sadly; this had been planned to be a relaxing change from the norm, but now it would have to be put on hold.

"You comin', Doc? We need ya out there," the scout said, as he looked over his shoulder at the man. He'd stayed put in his seat, not following the lot of them out like he usually did.

"No, you guyz'll do just fine without me. If you need anything from me I'll be right here. But… I'm just not up for it today," he replied, nodding to the super fast boy.

"OK, old man, take it easy. Next time, though, there's no gettin' outta it," the scout joked, as he walked out to join the rest of his team.

"No medic?" the deep gruff voice of the heavy asked from outside.

"No, heavy, no medic today. He's too busy with that stupid spy," the scout told him nastily. It was clear that his playful banter had been a muse to not hurt the doctor's feelings.

Soon the two of them were all alone, and the sounds of the medic's comrades had died down. The medic didn't like to abandon his team like this, but unusual times called for unusual actions.

Once he was absolutely sure his team was gone he got up to grab a plate of food, bringing it to the spy's cage. Without a word he opened the door and walked in, locking it securely behind him.

"Here, eat. You're probably pretty hungry avter a night of nothing," he said softly, shoving the plate of bacon and eggs toward the captive. The rest of his team had refused to feed him, but the medic wouldn't stand for that.

"I would, if I could use my hands… cretin…" the spy said dryly, looking to his sides. There was no way he could eat while he was tied up like that.

The medic nodded, standing up. Suddenly the air around him seemed just a tad different. From behind his glasses his eyes sparkled as he darkly pulled out his bone saw.

The spy slowly grew fearful, nervous that he was about to be killed without being given a chance to properly defend himself. Backing into the corner he pleaded, "Please, don't kill me, my kind man. At least give me a fair chance!"

The medic laughed brightly, "Oh, no. I waz not going to kill you. I waz just going to cut zee ropes."

"I…" the spy started, very much embarrassed, "OK. Go ahead then."

The doctor obliged, slowly nearing his murderous captive. Though it looked like he was about to wreak havoc on the man, he was very surprised to see that his touch was as gentle as could be.

To his enemies he showed the side of a merciless homicidal doctor, but to everyone else he showed a somewhat different side.

As the saw blade weaved in and out of the strong ropes the doctor looked at the spy's face.

He noticed that the man had dazzling blue eyes, unlike any he'd ever seen. He smiled; this was turning out to be very interesting, even if he was possibly putting himself in danger.

Very soon the ropes were lying on the floor, the spy completely free to move his arms once again. Before he could so much as move, however, the medic's hands were wrapped around the spy's hips.

Quite taken aback by the sudden gesture the spy cried out, "WHOA! What ze hell are you doing, you idiotic maniac?"

The medic didn't answer, instead continuing on. After a moment he smiled, having gotten exactly what he wanted.

Retreating out of the spy's personal bubble he told him, "We can't have you trying to kill me again, especially if I'm going to put myself in danger like this… so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take these from you, at least for the time being."

In his hands he held a sapper, disguise kit, and a pistol: all of the spy's remaining weapons and tricks.

For a moment the two of them sat there, an awkward silence settling about them. The body search had put the spy in a very uncomfortable situation, and he genuinely didn't know how to react.

Deciding to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them the doctor said, "I… I knew you seemed different from zee others, when you first tried to kill me. Whezer I knew you were I spy or something else, I'm not sure, but…"

"Well you couldn't have known I was a spy," the captive interrupted stubbornly, "It's just plain impossible."

"It doezn't matter. Wither way, you're different somehow."

"In what way do you think that, doctor?"

For a moment he tried to talk, but found his mouth wouldn't form the words he wanted. In the end he came out saying, "Your face, it looks burned. Pleaze, let me help you with that."

"N-no, you really shouldn't. That's not something you want to do… I'M JUST FINE!" he objected, backing farther into the corner. Had he had a weapon of some kind he would've stood his ground, but he wasn't skilled at all in hand-to-hand.

The medic disobeyed his plea, advancing on him ominously. There was nothing the spy could do to stop him at that point.

He didn't stop begging, but it did him no good. Soon the medic was again right up close. He could feel the medic's breath against what little of his skin was exposed as he pulled back the ski mask.

Seeing for the first time the face behind the mask the medic gave a little jump of surprise. Something seemed very odd about the man.

::End of Chapter 3::

So here you be, chapter 3 all nice and wrapped up for all of youz to read. Got a few requests to put it up so I went into supertypemode to put it up here as quickly as I could.

I know how it starts to sound in this, but it's not going that direction at this point in time. Maybe later, but there's still a bit more to put in here. Twist comes next chapter that'll blow your minds.

I'll post the next chapter when I can; this is as far as I've gotten with chapters that're completely done, so from here on out I have to write as I go. But yeah... definately going to continue with it.

Hope I'm doing alright on the personalities lol.

TF2 (c) Valve


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Something about the spy seemed very odd, different from what the medic had expected… and not in the way that he'd been talking about before.

His face was a little less masculine than he'd been expecting; a little more rounded than the average man. He assumed that it was the hint of French showing through, though, and didn't do much of anything. But he just couldn't push his growing suspicion from his mind.

The added effect of his baldness also complimented his look, but the medic didn't take that into account.

"You… when I was patching you up that first time you only let me look at your lower back… was that because that's where your weapons were hidden, or for some other reason?"

The spy sighed. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the medic had grown suspicious of him and as things were there was no getting out of this sticky situation.

"It was partly because of that…" he admitted, as he reached up to his face. It wasn't burned too badly and he decided that at that point he should come clean. With a few wipes of his hand his five o'clock shadow disappeared.

"Face make-up, I take it?"

"Yes…" the spy told him, in a slightly different voice. This one sounded a lot less deep and a little more natural.

"So you're not…" the medic started.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. You've all been fooled by a–"

"I knew it! I knew you were gay all along!" the medic shouted almost happily.

Slightly taken aback from the comment the spy spat, "No, you stupid moron! I thought it was obvious, what with you being a doctor and all! The others might not have gotten it, but you at least should have caught on!"

The medic laughed nervously. He'd been wrong on his predictions before, but the spy was making it sound like he was just plain out of line.

"Well… if I was wrong about you being a homosexual, please correct me," he told him.

"I'm a woman, you dolt! A WOMAN!"

A look of confusion crossed the doctor's face and he was about to ask her to prove it when he noticed something peculiar. The captive's forehead looked odd, like there was something taped there.

Wanting to investigate he felt along her hairline to see that it felt very much like rubber. When she didn't complain or protest to his exploration he dug his fingernails under it and carefully lifted it up off her head.

Almost immediately after the cap was off her head a good sized amount of strawberry red hair fell loose, and it was clear that what she'd said had been the truth. Now that her hair was dangling around her face there was no doubt in his mind that she was a girl.

"But what about…"

"They're small, so I fit into this suit quite nicely. You didn't notice during the body search probably because you were too busy thinking of other things, like abandoning the rest of your team," she explained.

There was absolutely no denying it; not only was she amazing at deducing the truth based on his actions and words, but she definitely was a girl just as she'd said. And a damn fine one, at that.

Her face was perfectly rounded with not a blemish to be seen, every feature seeming to bring out her magnificent blue eyes even more. Her hair fell back to her shoulders though it was probably a little bit longer because of the immense amount of curls.

For a moment the doctor sat there goggling at her. He couldn't believe that it had been a girl who'd very nearly killed him – twice – and he almost didn't want to accept it.

"So then… what do we do now?" he asked in a suddenly timid voice. He'd never worked with women like this, or very much at all for that matter, and didn't know the correct steps to take.

"For now you should give me back the cap… if the others find out I'm a girl there's no telling what they'd do. There's no telling how long it is since that lot even SAW a girl," she told him.

With that she snatched the rubber cap from his hand, beginning the process of putting her main disguise back on. It took her only a moment or two to have her hair hidden, and a moment after that she was completely done.

She'd done it so many times that she no longer had to think of what she was doing to get it done efficiently.

"Now, you'd best get out of this cell. I appreciate your kindness, but I have a feeling your team won't be as forgiving," she suggested, shooing him out. She didn't want him to get into trouble because of his kindness, "But you'd better know that I won't always be this forgiving… I still have tricks up my sleeve. You only got that far because you took me by surprise."

He did so, letting himself out and locking the door behind him. It was a good thing he got out when he did; seconds later the RED soldier and demo man powered in, yelling for the medic at the top of their lungs.

As they rushed in he looked nervously over his shoulder to him. He was still gripping the lock and desperately hoped that they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Doc, ya really shoul' be ou' there! It's hellish!" the demo man complained, as he sat down impatiently to be healed. The soldier followed suit, seemingly not noticing anything.

The medic sighed in relief to himself, moving away from the spy's cell. Without a doubt his team would be figuring out what they were to do with her later, so for now he'd have to do his duties as the team's doctor.

************

The day's battle had finally come to an end, and both sides had suffered significant losses. Since the medic hadn't been around to bring a stop to their push with his faithful ubers, the BLU team had easily ploughed through the defence and taken off with the one of their three intelligences.

The team blamed their loss entirely on the doctor, singling him out more so than anyone else. He took their insults and complaints without hassle, letting them expel their anger through words instead of violence. He didn't exactly like sitting there and taking it like that, but it was better than dividing the team further.

Though for the most part the arguments and insults soon died down and were a thing of the past, he still got them every so often from some of the more sour people.

"Seriously, we only lost because you weren't there! What about your obligation to help your damn team, eh?" the scout huffed, fighting back the urge to beat the doctor with his baseball bat.

"Are you quite done, mate? We've all had more than our say on the matter, so why don't we leave it be," the sniper interjected when he saw that he was about to go off on yet another heated rant, "Why don't we turn out attention to the one who caused all this?"

The medic nodded to the sniper, silently thanking him for the save. He was a patient man, but after a while it had just gotten plain annoying.

The group all looked to the spy, who was curled up in the far right corner of her cell. Before the discussion began she shot the medic a nasty look. Under no circumstances did she want him to spill her secret.

He nodded slightly, just enough to give her an answer without alerting his team. They suspected nothing.

"So… what do we do with the boy?" the engineer asked as he took a sip from his bottle of beer. He eyed the spy, trying to think of something to do with her.

"We could use little man for slave," the heavy suggested, thinking of how all his sandvices could be made and delivered to him upon demand.

"No, private! That there's some good thinking, but we could use him for something else… something much bigger," the soldier denied, "And besides, we can't trust him to have that kind of freedom at this point."

From across the room came an insistent cough, and everyone turned their heads to see their own spy standing in the shadows mysteriously. Putting out his cigarette and walking forward he told them all coolly, "Gentlemen, I do believe you're missing the point. This man, my counterpart, knows valuable information about the BLU base and its inhabitants. It's only logical that we obtain that information."

Almost immediately it clicked with the others and they agreed to do just that. The medic joined in with their agreement but felt worried that they'd discover her secret. Either way there was no getting out of this, though, and refusing would only arouse suspicion.

The spy knew what was coming, and instantly decided that she wouldn't comply with their demands. Giving away such information would only out her team in a state of serious risk, and there was no way she'd willingly do that to them.

The enemies turned to her, sly looks in their eyes. They now had a very reliable source of information in their midst, and they didn't intend to let it go to waste.

"What should we ask him first?" the scout pondered aloud, smiling evilly. Some good could come out of this predicament after all.

The team thought for a moment, deciding what would be the best questions to ask. They wanted information that could cripple the BLU team, so they'd have to choose their words carefully.

"Let's start off with something simple… what is your teams general schedule? When do they do everyday things and plan for attacks? What's their sleep schedule?" the sniper asked curiously. If they knew even that it would be so much easier to launch a decent attack.

A series of chuckles followed the question, each of them thinking of the possibilities.

Within the moment, though, their attention was once again turned to the spy, eagerly awaiting her reply.

She glared at them, the look intensified by her dark blue ski mask. They all looked happy to have her in this position, as if she was obligated to tell them everything she knew.

"Oh, we're so scared, me boyo!" the demo man taunted with a laugh upon seeing the look in her eyes, "Now why don't ya answer the damn question?"

"So you want an answer, eh? A real legitimate answer… are you gentlemen sure you want such a thing?" she teased, biding time and leading them on.

"Of course, private! Why would we ask you if we didn't want an answer!" the soldier piped up, frowning at her incompetence. If that spy was on his team there was no way he would get away with back talking like that.

He had a good mind to march in there and give him a lesson in respect from the RED team, but decided to keep that for another day. He wouldn't stoop to torturing the prisoner just yet.

Moving closer to the bars of her cage she told them quietly, "Fine, come closer and I'll tell you. This information is for your ears only."

They did what she said, stepping closer to the cage. Soon they were all close enough to hear her whisper but far enough to avoid any hands reaching through the bars.

"Here eez my answer," she started, satisfied with their distance, "There eez no way I would ever indulge such information to low-lives such az yourselves. I may be a man of deception and thievery, but I am loyal to my comrades."

With that she quickly scanned the small crowd gathered around her cell bars, picking a target. Laughing to herself she spat in the demo man's face as a way to show that she was serious about not talking.

"Why you dirty little–" the one-eyed man burst, his one good eye wide with rage. As he wiped the saliva from his face he seemed to be at a loss for words, "When I get hold o' you…"

"Calm yourself, buddy. We can't say we didn't consider this possibility… heck, if we were in his position we'd probably do the exact same thing," the engineer told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll just have to find a… different way to make 'im talk."

"Mmm Phm!" the pyro agreed, nodding. It was clear that the prisoner wouldn't be talking just yet, so it was no use wasting their breath on him.

::end of chapter 4::

Big twist numbah 1, right here! Go ahead, lol at the medic and his false accusation!

Seriously, though, this is where things are going to get tricky for me. Not only does she have to keep up the spy act, but she also has to make sure he doesn't tell anyone. She now has two personalities, and is going to get thrown in some neat situations if all goes well. The question is: how long can she keep the act up?

Anyway, I hope to focus a bit more on just a few characters in future chapters, and make everyone else just random people who talk or give a good idea every so often. I know the exact fate of one of the mainish characters, and how the story -should- be ending. Keyword on should there. It's still just in the early stages, so anything can happen really.

I don't think this'll be a super-long fic, but it does have a good amount of chapters left in its arsenal I think.

Happy reading!

TF2 (c) Valve


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As everyone readied themselves for a good night's sleep the medic was busy preparing their prisoner's accommodations. His team had complained prior to the end of the day that the spy had made them lose needed sleep on the previous night, and they didn't want that to happen again.

Unlocking the door he immediately advanced on the spy, taking her hands behind her back in a tight grip so she wouldn't be able to try anything.

It seemed like she wasn't going to attack him in the first place, but he was better safe than sorry. If it had been anyone else she would've tried to take some of them out, but she still owed him a favour.

Leaning over her shoulder he whispered in her ear, "We're going to be moving you to one of the other rooms so you don't continue to disturb everyone."

She struggled to free herself from his grip, wanting to stay right where she was. Disturbing their sleep had lowered their preparedness, and if it helped even the slightest bit, she had contributed to their recent loss.

However, she wasn't in top form. She wasn't used to sitting around in a cell doing absolutely nothing all day and although the medic had been kind enough to provide her with a few scraps from each meal, she hadn't quite eaten enough to get the strength she needed.

Much to her dismay, she didn't quite have the proper strength needed to fight. She hated to admit it even to herself and she was deeply embarrassed and ashamed by the fact.

"You know you can't get out of zis zat easily," the medic whispered in her ear, as he walked her out of the supply room. He knew exactly where to stash her so that nobody would complain.

He guided her out into the open air, pausing just for a moment on the sniper deck. Luckily the BLU sniper wasn't on guard duty, which made the short journey just a little safer for them.

However, just because there wasn't a telltale blue dot floating around the wall in a seemingly random way, that didn't mean no body saw them walking slowly across the balcony.

His eyes widening in shock, the BLU scout watched as his teammate was carefully escorted to the other side of the balcony opposite him. He'd only gone out there for a quick breath of fresh air, so seeing his comrade was quite an unexpected event.

He and most everyone else thought that their spy had been killed.

Their spy wasn't the type to stay away from the base for extended periods of time like this and since he'd run off to try to kill the medic they'd automatically assumed the worst. Yet there he was.

He had to tell his team what he'd seen right away and they had to get him back; they were at a disadvantage in numbers and there was no telling what they'd do to make him talk.

They had to get him out of there before something bad happened and their secrets were spilled. Their comrade was needed now that they knew he was alive, and they'd do whatever it would take to get him back.

Without another word he raced back inside, hoping that he hadn't been seen.

The medic looked around curiously. He could've sworn he'd heard something coming from the other structure. Seeing nothing he shrugged to himself, putting the thought to the back of his mind and prodding his captive to urge her forward.

"You know, you do not have to poke me like that. I can move on my own, without your help, you incompetent coward," the girl hissed, not quite letting down on her act in case anyone was following them, as she glared at him over her shoulder.

He merely sighed, bringing her back inside. This part of the base could only be accessed by going across the sniper deck, making it the least used room in the entire facility.

"This place should be just fine… there's a cell there for you, though it eez just a little smaller than your previous one," he told her. Opening the cell door for her he continued, "The others shouldn't be able to hear anything from over here."

She merely huffed in response, voluntarily walking into the cell. She could have tried to launch an escape, but he'd made sure to bring his syringe gun with him just in case. There wasn't much she could do right now, as he'd previously demonstrated.

"Zere you are. Now, I'll be off to make sure everything eez fine on their end," the told her, locking the door.

All she could do was nod as he walked away. On his way out he turned out the light, and then the only thing in the room was blackness. A small trickle of light from the stars out side somehow managed to make its way in, but it didn't make a difference in the slightest.

She sat there in the dark for what seemed like hours, even thought it was just a few short minutes. Finally, growing tired of staring off into nothingness, she slumped over and hung her head.

How on earth had she allowed this, of all things, to happen?

As she started to let her thoughts absorb her she felt something in her pocket, and was thrust back into reality somewhat. With all that had happened she'd completely forgotten that she still had her cigarettes and a lighter in her suit pockets.

Reaching in she pulled out the two objects, soon slipping a smoke between her lips. Her eyes closed as she flicked on the lighter and lit the smoke, taking in an intoxicating breath.

She'd started this disgusting habit merely to compliment her personality as a shifty spy, but over time it had grown on her. She wasn't addicted, per say, but when she did allow herself to have one every puff was a satisfying escape.

Opening her eyes she found that she was once again calm. This pleased her; to be able to stay calm under even the most trying of circumstances was something she was proud of, even if a smoke was sometimes needed to help.

Now that she had a very small source of illumination she decided to take a gander at her new home. Clicking on her lighter she discovered that she was facing a wall.

"Heh… so much for staring into space. I wasn't even close," she laughed to herself, turning around. Much to her enjoyment the lighter created enough light to see a little way in front of her, but not much more.

Wanting to see what the rest of the room was really like she moved along the wall until she got to the cell doors, at which point she got quite the scare.

Sitting on one of the unused crates was the doctor, looking at her intently. He smiled as she jumped back in surprise and fumbled her lighter.

"What the hell are you doing?" she burst, dropping the spy act altogether, "God, don't startle me like that! Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch over your team? I can sleep without a watchful eye, you know… it's not like I can do anything locked up in here."

"Of course I know that, Dummpkof," he muttered, rising and making his way to the supply cabinet. In just a moment he held a lit lantern. It gave off enough light for the two of them to see while still staying fairly secretive.

"Well then, if all you needed was that lantern, go do your stupid duty. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow," she told him stubbornly.

"You don't get it, do you? I put myself on guard duty for one reazon… now that there aren't any spies to sneak in here and wreak havoc, I figure they can take care of themselves. The reason I'm here right now is…" he started, apparently unable to finish.

She got the jyst of it, though, "You came here to see me."

"Yes, zat is correct," he admitted. She couldn't say for sure but it looked like he was blushing slightly as he said it.

She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Look, I do have a greater respect for you than I do for the rest of your filthy team. But I'm still not giving away any information that could put my comrades in danger."

Waving his hands back and forth he corrected her nervously, "No, no! It is not zat… I didn't come here for information. I've just come for your company."

"My… company?" she asked, growing slightly confused, "Why on earth would you want me for that? You've got your own team; it's just odd to do that with an enemy."

"Ah, how I wish my team would grant me zat. But zey're always running ahead, too busy to do much of anything. And when we're not in ze midst of battle I find that for the most part I'm left to my own buizness," he told her sadly, looking to the ground.

The spy found that she was speechless. Never before had she heard of a professional team doing something like that to the degree where someone would actually feel this way. Not knowing exactly how to react – and thinking of if the same thing was happening to her own medic – she asked simply, "Why?"

"Heh. Look at me! Most of zem are much younger or have juzt been recruited. None of zem, except for maybe ze soldier, has seen the real effects of the war like I have… why would they want to hang out with a sour old fart like me?" he sighed.

She looked up at him, seeing just how sad he was about this. He wasn't even that different from everyone, yet he was always getting the short end of the stick. He did so much for his team, yet he didn't get so much as a 'thank you' from the majority of the ones he helped.

Not only that, but he had the kindness and moral to save an enemy who'd tried to kill him.

Since he'd done that she knew that she'd have to pay the man back in some way or another. Unable to think of anything else she reached through the bars of her cell, holding out her hand to him.

He was in a time of need and after all he'd done for her, she couldn't sit back and do nothing.

At first he seemed not to notice her hand hanging there, his head buried in his arms. It was clear that he was trying to hide his tears. After a moment she coughed insistently.

Looking up he saw that her hand was outstretched to him, a kind smile on her face. For a moment he just sat there before placing his hand in hers, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Without too much force she drew him closer until they were hugging through the bars.

"Hey, listen… it's OK," she said, patting his back, "You do good for this team. Until my team comes for me you can be sure I'll stick by your side…"

She was slightly nervous saying it, for she'd never said that to anyone on her teams, let alone someone from the enemy ranks, but it felt good. Immediately she could tell that he was a little more calm and relaxed.

Pulling away from her he looked at her with a mix of happiness and sadness in his eyes. A relieved smile crossing his face he said softly, "Thank you so much… you're the first one in a long while that's offered such kindness. I'll never forget this."

She nodded. No words were needed any longer.

Getting up the medic reached into his pocket, pulling out the key to her cell. Letting himself in and locking the door behind him he took a seat in the far corner. Company wasn't company at all if shared with a barrier in the middle.

She followed him, sitting down beside him. She knew exactly how he felt to an extent, for she went through a very similar thing more often than not. Nobody appreciated good spy work these days.

She felt him slip his arm around her shoulder, but she didn't mind in the least. They seemed to be comforting each other in a way. Laying her head down on his shoulder she laughed to herself.

For the time being, at least, two enemies were united against the world.

::End of Chapter 5::

So here it is, chapter 5. I know I suck at romance (horribly, even) but I thought I'd give it a shot. I honestly don't know how I'm doing with it.

But in other news, I now know exactly what I want to happen for the next couple chapters. So that's always good. Hopefully that means the next chapter will be up sooner than this one came... but no promises. Either way, I think I know roughly where it's going to end... it's not going to be super long or anything, but yeah... as I said before, a good few more chapters at least.

So... that's about it for this update, really. Hope you enjoy the read so far, and I should be updating sometime within the next week and a half.

TF2 (c) Valve


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The spy looked over to the medic, who'd fallen asleep in her lap. She didn't blame him; it was a comfy spot and he'd been up for quite a long while. She too had fallen asleep at some point during the night.

"Now what?" she asked nobody in particular. She thought to get away, but that would be no use; though he was asleep he had her in a death grip hug.

She tried to wiggle out from under his arms, but couldn't do it without waking him up. Thinking ahead like a good spy would normally do she dug around in his nearest pocket in hopes that she'd find the keys so she could let herself out when the time was right.

However, instead of finding the keys, she found something that was rightfully hers.

Feeling around in his pocket she felt something small and made of metal. Feeling the object further she felt a prick, and instantaneously discovered that he object was exceptionally sharp.

"It couldn't be… why on earth would he have that?" she muttered in surprise.

Before she could retrieve the item, however, the medic moved. Quickly withdrawing her hand she pretended to still be asleep.

Her eyes closed she felt his arms leave her body. She heard him stretchy and move around a little, though she still stayed still just in case.

"Mizz spy… are you awake?" he asked, taking her hand. Before he left to perform his duties he wanted to tell her something.

She opened her eyes slowly, making it appear that he'd woken her up. It seemed to work, for he took her actions for real without a second thought.

"Thank you," he said, his voice full of gratitude, "That was zee single best night I've had in a long time. Whatever happens, I'll always remember the kindness you showed me."

The way he was talking made it sound like the two of them had done something of a sexual nature. For a moment she grew nervous and checked to make sure he hadn't tried anything on her while she'd been asleep.

Once she was satisfied that he hadn't done anything inappropriate she thought of how to respond, "Well since I owed you for saving my life, it was the least I could do to repay you."

He seemed to not notice the stubborn tone to her voice. Moving so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of her he said, "Listen, before I leave to rejoin my team, I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket before she could respond, pulling out a bloody butterfly knife. Gently he placed it in her hands, returning it to its owner.

"Sorry it still haz zee blood on it. I haven't really had zee time to wash it off," he admitted, "Maybe if you keep it secret that can be something for you to do while you're here… but you have to keep it a secret."

She nodded, unsure of exactly what to say. She merely took it and asked him inquisitively, "Why?"

He didn't answer, apparently too shy to form the words. This was somewhat new for him, so he was unaware of exactly what to say or do in situations like this.

Without another word he gut up and let himself out of her cell, walking down the hall with a dead end. Looking over his shoulder one last time with an oddly content look in his eyes he jumped down the hold in the floor to into the downstairs hall.

She was left to think of everything that had just happened.

She didn't know how she felt about all of this. At first she'd been very resistant and hostile toward the entire team, but for some reason she was coming favour the medic over the rest of them – starting to warm up to him, even.

Being able to sleep by him and comfort him was something she felt very nice about. Although she hated to admit it, she felt like she was falling for the enemy.

************

Everybody's duties were done for the day and they'd had their usual confrontation with the BLU team. They were, for the second time, free to deal with their prisoner.

Not wanting to risk all their lives venturing out onto the sniper deck – the BLU sniper usually put himself on duty even after their daily battle was over with – they sent the medic to retrieve their prisoner. He did so without arguing, and soon the two of them were on their way back.

"I think they'll be asking you questions again… I don't know how it is going to go down, so you should be careful. You never know with those people," he cautioned just before they entered the room.

As he was instructed he threw in the cell so the others could rest easy.

She hadn't so much as gotten into a comfy position before the questions started to be pelted at her.

"WHAT are the weaknesses of your teammates, maggot?" the soldier barked. From under his had he glared at the captive, impatiently awaiting an answer.

"What's going on with your team's sentry?" the scout asked. That sentry was the only thing keeping him from snatching their intelligence, and he wanted it gone.

"What're the schedules of everyone on your team?" the sniper brought back the dropped topic from the previous day to see if they'd get a proper answer this time.

Mmm mphm hmm?" the pyro questioned, though nobody could understand him.

The spy kept completely quiet, sticking by her moral obligation to keep all that information confidential. Crossing her arms she smiled widely, letting them know that she'd be telling them nothing.

For a moment everyone waited for her to say something, but it was soon very clear that she was being too stubborn to talk. The majority of them started to yell, creating a chaotic uproar.

"Maybe I can use zee truth serum I have? It is not yet perfected, but it should do zee trick…" the medic suggested in hopes to get her out of there before anything bad happened. Much to his dismay his voice was drowned out by his comrades and nobody heard him.

It wasn't until the demo man entered the fray that things took a turn.

"Just answer tha damn question!" he yelled from across the room. Slamming his bottle of liquor down on the table he rose from his seat, faltering the tiniest bit. Very unsteadily he walked toward them after picking up the bottle again, swaying with each step.

It was clear as day that he was both drunk and angry with the spy, and when those two elements were combined with the demo man, no good could come of it.

"Gimme that," he demanded, pointing at the keys in the doctor's hand. When the doctor refused to do so he was pushed to the ground, the keys taken forcefully from his grasp.

He smiled in a drunken way as he unlocked the cell door, throwing it open haphazardly. Laughing to himself he approached the captive, breaking the bottle on the metal bars of the door as he went.

A few drops of booze dripped from the broken bottle to the floor as he walked, creating a small trail in his wake. Soon he was close enough to her that she could smell his stagnant breath on her face.

"Now, yer gunna answer tha questions, if ya know what's good fer ya," he growled, glaring at her with his one good eye. If she didn't do what she was told things were going to get ugly quite quickly.

She glared back at him just as menacingly, slipping one hand into her pocket and sitting back casually. A smile spread across her lips as she told him smugly, "I'm not telling you a damned thing. My team will be coming for me eventually, and I will not put them in danger."

"Ohh, I'm gunna beat you so hard, you'll have a twitch!" the demoman bellowed, as he got up and lifted the bottle into the air. Before the spy could do much of anything he brought the bottle down on her head.

She screamed out in pain and surprise, instantly reaching up to clutch where he'd hit her.

"Aww… merde…" she muttered when she discovered what had happened. The bottle had hit her, all right; not only was her head bleeding, but the jagged bottle had ripped through her mask and the rubber that was hiding her hair.

She hoped desperately that nothing had been revealed, but still refused to talk.

The demo man smiled evilly, bringing the bottle down on her head once more. He chuckled himself as he did it again and again, until finally the spy's head looked like a mess of blood and pulp.

Luckily the blood was matting her hair and keeping it relatively hidden, but that didn't mean everything was all right. Far from it.

"THAT'S THAT WAY YA DO IT!" he yelled crazily, bashing her across the face. As the bottle sliced her skin it ripped the front of her mask to shreds.

It was the last straw. Now that her mask was dangling uselessly from the sides of her face she'd surely be found out, and for that there would be hell to pay. There was no longer a reason to hold back.

With unexpected speed her hand shot out from her side, grabbing the drunken man by the collar of his shirt. Forcefully she brought him closer to her, holding him by her chest so he'd have less of a chance of escape.

"I think not," she hissed, reaching into her pocket once more with her free hand. Her actions swift and precise she drew the butterfly knife from its hiding place, digging it into his back before anyone could stop her.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered. This was the end for him and he knew it.

Within moments he was lying dead on the floor, the spy standing limply over his body. Slowly she bent over to retrieve her knife, and was soon standing upright again. She knew there wasn't much else she could do, but she'd make a stand nonetheless.

The RED team seemed to be in shock. A moment ago they'd been laughing at her and cheering on the demo man, and now the room was completely silent as they stared down at his lifeless body.

As the shock wore off a little they began to realize what had happened. As usual, the scout was the first to react.

His temper flaring he dashed to the spy, grabbing his baseball bat on the way.

"You little shit!" he raged, driving the bat into her stomach with as much force as he could muster. The wind knocked out of her she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Continuing to pulverize her body the scout yelled fiercely, "You'll die for that!"

Soon she lay silent on the floor in a crumpled mess, twitching slightly. The scout had tired himself out and stopped, and she knew that there was nothing more she could do; he'd come down on her hard, and she was barely even awake.

He was about to start going at it again to finish the spy off, but before he could something got in his way. Unable to watch the beating of his friend continue, the medic attempted to bring a stop to the madness.

"Zat is quite enough!" the medic cried defensively, stepping between the scout and the spy. Luckily the scout was able to stop his swing before hitting him, and he was able to continue, "You've had your fun, but I won't let you take zis any farther!"

::End of chapter 6::

Chapter 6 is now up and ready to go! Obviously... you just read it, after all...

Anyway, news! I think I'm starting to see approximately where and how this will end. Won't be next chapter or the chapter after that and probably not even teh chapter after that, but the end is in sight.

Either way, I'm having fun writing this and don't exactly want it to end. I love writing in general, but every so often I'll start a project that I really LOVE. This is one of those ones.

So... yeah. The fight continues next chapter, which I hope to have up in less than a week and a half. I don't exactly know how much I'll be writing here (what with exams coming up and all), so lets set it for that.

'Til next time...

TF2 (c) Valve


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the scout stared in disbelief at his teammate the RED spy chuckled to herself. Things were starting to get interesting.

To the nearby soldier he said as he watched, "My good man, I do believe you should go take guard. We've just lost a very valuable member of zee team, and we don't need another one of these mishaps when they're easily preventable."

The soldier nodded, knowing he was right. He wanted to stay and watch the events unfold as well, but the safety of the team would always come before entertainment such as this.

Without another word he left the room, going to diligently guard the main entrance.

"Move it, grandpa!" the scout growled, as he eyed the medic. If the man didn't move soon he planned to take force and make him move.

The medic silently shook his head, refusing to let his young teammate hurt the prisoner further. His arms spread to hinder any movement around him he denied simply, "No."

The scout laughed to himself. What was this guy's problem, anyway? First he saves the spy a first time, and now he refuses to let him be exterminated. That spy had killed one of their best men, and he would be terminated if it were the last thing the scout did. The medic wouldn't stop this if he could help it.

"If you don't move…" he started, swinging the bat fiercely. With a sickening crack it hit the doctor's wrist, surely breaking it. Doing the same to the other wrist he continued, "Then I'll just have to make you move."

The medic screamed in pain as the scout continued to mercilessly beat on him. Though it was causing him immense pain, however, he refused to back down so long as the spy was in danger.

Finally he broke down, falling to the floor helplessly. Unable to do much more he placed his body over the spy's limp body as a last protective resort. Looking to his attacker he cried sadly, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

"Seriously, dude! Just get out of the way so I can finish this!" the scout demanded, giving him one last chance before removing the two of them from the picture.

"No… no, I won't leave her like this. I won't leave her…" he muttered weakly, holding her a bit tighter. He wouldn't let her go no matter what.

The scout nodded sadly. This doctor was so pathetic.

He was about to finish the both of them off when he received yet another interruption, this time from his own team's spy.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I've figured out why zee medic is so attached to that… thing," he announced with a cough. An important hop in his step he walked toward the small group.

Without another word he rolled the medic off their prisoner. As he took the enemy spy by the collar of her shirt he ignored the deeply sad look in the medic's eyes.

"Gentlemen, behold!" he said loudly, holding his counterpart in the air as best he could. He smiled devilishly as he ripped off the remains of her mask, revealing her identity, "A woman!"

A series of gasps rose from the crowd. Evidently everyone but the spy had been too focused on the scout's rampage to really hear the words that the medic had chosen.

"He… he took a lowlife girl over us? What a bloody idiot!" the sniper accused meanly. He was right in his accusation, of course.

"Oh boy, and ta thing I trusted him with mah life…" the engineer muttered sadly.

"Medic man is traitor?" the heavy asked in dismay. He'd thought of the medic as a great buddy, someone he could trust with anything; now he was starting to have serious doubts.

"Mmm!" the pyro exclaimed. Nobody could make out what he was saying, but it sounded excited for some reason.

Their mood quickly turned sour again, many of them unable to believe what was happening. They'd trusted him with their lives and yet he was still so quick to betray the lot of them.

They were just about to let loose in classic angry mob fashion when they heard noises coming from downstairs. It sounded like rockets exploding, and their attention immediately focused on that.

"Probably just that post traumatic stress disorder setting in again," the engineer suggested. That man was known to get overly paranoid at times, and they didn't blame him after what he'd been through with the wars.

"That's a distinct possibility, mate, but we best go take a peak just in case," sniper said nervously. If it really was the enemy and they ignored this, they could be in serious trouble.

"Pyro, you will stay behind to lock up zee prisoner and traitor. Zee rest of us should be on our way," the soy instructed smartly, leading the way to the lower level.

"Hmph–" the pyro started, though they were gone before he could finish. Hanging his head he turned to the two crumpled on the floor.

With care he went about getting them set up in the cell. He propped each of them against the wall, trying to make them as comfy as they could get. By now the medic had passed out as well, so the room was almost entirely quiet.

After making sure nobody was still lurking around the supply room he took off his gas mask to tell them something in a way they could understand, without the mask interfering with his speech.

For a moment the pyro stood there, happy that nobody was there to discover her secret like they had the spy's; the RED pyro too was a girl, and seeing that the BLU spy was also one made her day a little happier.

She'd thought she was the only one, walking a very lonely road.

"I'm so sorry for all of this," she apologized, even though it wasn't her fault at all. Stroking her super short brown Mohawk she continued sadly, "If I'd have known you were… I mean…"

She didn't know what to say after she'd willingly let her team do this to them. Deciding that there wasn't much anything else to say that could make up for what they'd all done she got up.

"You two take care of yourselves, and make sure to…" she told them, locking their cage. There wasn't much chance of them escaping with them in this shape, but she did it nonetheless. Putting on her gasmask she finished her sentence, "Mmmph mm hmm phm."

Sparing them one last glance she strode out of the room, flamethrower in hand. She could hear a battle going on downstairs and knew that it hadn't been a false alarm. She had to pitch in and fight off the intruders.

************

The spy's eyes fluttered open slowly. She tried to get up, but only succeeded in sliding further down the wall. Her arms and legs had been rendered virtually useless along with most of her other body parts, and it was all she could do to keep her head up.

She didn't remember much from the last little while, but she did remember one thing from before she'd slipped into unconsciousness.

"Why… why did you try to save me like that?" she asked the medic, who was lying beside her. He was in better shape than she was, but he still had it pretty bad. Evidently he'd also regained consciousness, for he responded to her voice.

"Ah, I am glad to see zat you are awake. I was growing worried, but couldn't do much with my hands like this," he wheezed, smiling weakly, "I'd thought zee worst. I'm sorry for revealing your secret… it was zee only way to stop zier beating and buy time."

"I don't care about that," she said bluntly, "Why the hell did you put yourself in danger like that? You… could've easily been killed."

He was about to give her an answer, but never quite got the chance. Before he could even open his mouth to speak they heard voices from outside, and not long after that the door was blown open.

"Thar he is, lads!" the BLU demo man yelled excitedly. Victoriously he rushed in, happy to have found his teammate alive.

"C'mon boys, let's get 'im outta there!" the engineer added, charging in after the demo man.

Two others followed them inside, all of them happy to be reuniting with their faithful spy after being at a disadvantage for the last few days. Soon they were all gathered around the cage: the demo man, engineer, sniper, and heavy were all there to greet her.

"Hurry and blow the door free," the sniper suggested nervously, looking over his shoulder. He knew that there were still a few REDs alive, and he wanted to get going before they arrived.

He nodded, launching a couple of sticky grenades at the door around the lock. Before he detonated he called out an obligatory, "Watch yer heads!"

With that the door exploded in an assortment of sharp pieces of metal flying through the air. When the dust cleared they found that they were all very lucky to have come away from that with no additional injuries.

"Look like he in bad shape," the heavy observed, pointing out the obvious. It was clear that her girlish features were fully exposed, but none of them cared about that at the moment; they'd deal with that fact later.

Lumbering forward he tried to pick her up. Immediately he put her back down, though, for she started screaming in pain. He turned back to the others, silently asking what they should do.

For a moment they thought about their predicament. On the way up their medic had bitten the dust, blown to smithereens. On the other hand, though, they didn't want to put her through such obvious pain; it could but her through shock, which wouldn't be good at all.

When nobody came up with an answer the RED medic spoke up, "Listen, if you help me with something, I can eaze her pain. And then you can all get out of here before they arrive."

"Why should we trust bad man?" the heavy asked before doing anything.

"If you don't you'll be wasting valuable time and you'll be giving my team a chance to retaliate. Letting me help is the quickest way to ensure your safety," he explained, looking to them hopefully. He wanted to see her get to safety.

After a moment of deliberation they agreed to let him help. The sniper asked him hurriedly, "What d'you need us to do?"

Motioning to his medigun and backpack the doctor told them, "Fetch me zat, if you please. You'll have to help me control it, though… zee scout broke my wrists."

They did what he said, hastily retrieving his healing apparatus. Soon the backpack part was leaning against the wall next to the medic, and they were ready to continue.

"I need you to place my hands on zee handle and lever and keep them there. When I say, you have to pull the lever for me," he instructed.

Again they followed his instructions, positioning his body the way he'd indicated. He cringed in pain as they moved his hands, but he didn't care; getting the spy out of there was top priority, for if she stayed there any longer things would only get uglier.

Once the gun was aimed properly at the girl he gave the word, and a red beam of light shot out at her. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have healed her due to their association difference, but he'd recently modified it in case something like this happened.

He sighed in relief as the beam engulfed her, healing her wounds. He could feel it working, but knew they couldn't heal her completely in the time they had; her injuries were severe and even with the help of his medigun he would need time to heal properly, time which they most certainly didn't have.

::End of chapter 7::

Chapter 7 is here, and just like how I promised a couple of you, the beating continues!! But all is not lost, for the BLU team has come to the rescue of our fair spy...

... That doesn't mean everything's going to turn out alright, though. Far from it... I still have a little bit I want to do with this thing, so it's not ending this chapter or next. Hopefully, if all goes well, it'll be somewhere around 14 or 15 chapters long.

I have chapter 8 almost completely done right now, but I'll hold off for a couple days on posting that so there isn't a huge wait in between that and chapter 9, which is about half done in rough form.

Either way, I'm still going to be putting a twist of sorts at the end. So look forward to that if you want lol.

I'm finding this very fun. Writing this is one of the more fun things I've written lately... and the only new thing, really. But yeah; trying to fit all the gameplay mechanics in here while still trying to stay at least -slightly- believible is awesomely fun.

Until next time ^__^

TF2 (c) Valve


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey doc, why don't you let us handle that? It looks like you're in some serious pain there," the engineer asked. This enemy doctor was clearly helping them, and he didn't want to put him through pain for doing so.

"No, no… that can't happen," the medic denied. It was true that he was going through some real intense pain, but he could pull through. For reasons he planned to keep to himself, solely he would use the medigun.

The demo man nodded. He wouldn't force the medic to do something that he didn't want to do, not when he was putting himself at risk to help them.

Soon it was clear that she was starting to regain strength, but it still wasn't enough to get her up on her own. They would have gone farther with the healing, but they were starting to hear voices coming from another part of the fortress; they were steadily growing closer.

"Zere, zat should make her ride a bit comfier… her internal wounds aren't exactly completely patched up yet, but it should be enough to get her to safety for further treatment," he told them, nodding to the demo man.

The one-eyed Scotsman nodded in return, removing the medic's hands from the healing device. Carefully he put the gun down on the ground, turning his attention to the spy. Immediately after the lever was put back into the off position the red beam dissipated, and the spy was left to deal with the pain on her own.

"I be takin' her ta safety, if that's awright with you," he said to the others. His method of getting her back to their base would be quicker. It would also be slightly dangerous, but he was skilled and confident that he could do it.

"OK, but you'd better not do anything stupid," the engineer told him, assuming that he'd try to do something risky.

With that the demo man moved to pick up his teammate. He felt her cringe in pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the last time. Though he wanted her to be comfy, it was time to let her suffer to get to safety. Smiling he asked her, "Ya all right, lad?"

She nodded weakly, urging him to get going. The voices were growing louder by the minute. IF they wanted to get back without further incident they'd have to head off as soon as they could.

Before they could get going, however, the RED assault appeared where the door had previously been before the demo man had blown it off its hinges. Heading them off was the BLU heavy and behind him stood the scout, pyro, and spy.

"You not leave here!" the heavy bellowed, as he lumbered forward slightly.

They would have liked to say goodbye to the helpful medic before fleeing, but sadly that was now out of the question; for them, it just wasn't in the cards.

Unable to stick around any longer the demo man lurched forward past the heavy, the spy clutched tightly in his arms in protection.

The heavy, unable to stop them before they escaped, spun up his minigun at the others. If he couldn't get those two, he'd destroy the rest of them as compensation.

However, in the time it took to spin up his gun, the BLU sniper had already gotten his rifle trained on the heavy's forehead. A nervous look crossed the beefy man's face; though nobody had seen it coming, they all knew what was in store for him now.

Sure enough he sniper quickly pulled the trigger. Being the slowest of the entire team, the heavy wasn't able to dodge the bullet, and in the blink of an eye he was laying on the ground, blood slowly seeping from the small but deadly hole in his head.

Though she was happy to know there was another girl out there, the RED pyro knew she had to try to prevent their escape. As the demo man and spy ran past her she pulled the trigger of her flamethrower, setting them aflame.

The two grunted in pain, but continued on nonetheless. If they were to stay behind they'd only be dooming themselves, and that was something they most certainly didn't want to do.

Wanting to get out of there as quickly as humanly possible the demo man fumbled with his sticky grenade launcher. His plan wasn't to fight them off, but instead to make a speedy getaway.

"Hang on, lad," he told the spy, as he placed two grenades on the edge of the sniper deck. With a look of fearlessness in his eye he took a running jump over them, detonating at the perfect opportunity.

The ground beneath him exploded in a magnificent show of red and yellow flames, propelling him through the air toward his base. He felt debris graze his body and a good-sized piece of wood became lodged in his side.

However, at that particular moment he didn't care; there was too much adrenaline running through his veins for him to feel much of anything. He might have been in unimaginable pain because of that, but if he didn't focus on landing they'd surely both fall to their deaths.

Luckily he made it, and although he was in very rough shape they'd made it to safety. Before doing anything else he rushed to the medical room – it took a little longer than he'd have liked since his legs were on the verge of breaking from the fall – to get them the start of some medical help.

The rest of the BLU team was officially left to fend for themselves. Just as the demo man had fled they hoped to do the same, but now that they knew what was going down the RED team didn't want to allow any other survivors.

"Hudda ha!" the pyro called out, a challenge to her opponents.

The BLU heavy walked forward slowly, wanting to create an opening for his comrades. The pyro didn't fail to light him on fire, but he made it past nonetheless. There he stood in the doorway to the sniper deck with the flames dancing around him, waiting for his team to follow.

"Come now, I hold them off," he told them, spinning up his minigun. He was in pain and could feel the relentless flames burning his skin, but he wouldn't allow himself to abandon his team; he'd fill the other team with holes if they tried anything, but they'd be getting out of there alive.

Desperately wanting to get out of there the sniper bolted ahead, ducking behind the heavy. His actions were quick and relatively unexpected, and he somehow managed to get by without getting flamed by the pyro. For that he was thankful.

The engineer, now the only one remaining, figured now was as good a time as any to high tail it out of there. The RED team, in an attempt to foil his plan of escape, spread out to block any remaining exits, which would make escape all the harder.

"You puny men will not hurt team!" the heavy yelled, pulling his minigun's trigger. All at once the room was showered in a wash of bullets. Most everyone on the RED team scattered, not wanting to die.

The engineer immediately ran for the heavy, wanting nothing more than to get back to his base and recuperate. It had been a hard battle to get the spy back, and he just wanted to put this all behind him.

Unfortunately for him, the pyro was still running about randomly. Every so often a stray bullet would pierce her suit, but she didn't let those flesh wounds stop her.

As the engineer ran she ducked behind him, chasing after him and using him as a flesh shield. Not wanting to hurt his teammate the heavy stopped firing, which was exactly what she wanted.

Grinning to herself beneath her mask the pryo set the engineer ablaze, this time keeping her flame trained on the target. He screamed in pain, swerving around the room to try to shake her off his tail.

Though he tried he couldn't escape her flame, and it wasn't long before he collapsed.

The pyro lifted her flamethrower above her head, yelling out a cry of victory. When all was said and done she was surprised that she hadn't been mowed down in her moment of pure vulnerability by the heavy's massive gun.

Seeing that there was nothing they could do for their fallen comrade they'd headed off, their hearts hanging low. They'd sacrificed so much to get the spy back. Without looking back they jumped from the sniper deck to the area below.

"Hey mate, you head on up ahead. I'll meet up with ya in a minute," the sniper told his tank of a friend, suddenly getting an idea. It would be a shame leaving with nothing but the spy after sacrificing so much.

With that in mind he made it his job to snatch the second of RED's briefcases.

The heavy nodded, not bothering to question his intentions. Continuing across the rickety bridge he left the sniper standing in front of the RED team's fortress.

"Right," the sniper said to himself, heading back inside as sneakily as he could.

************

"That was too close," the demo man sighed, as he went about splinting his legs. He'd have to keep them as straight as possible until their new medic arrived, or the damage to his legs could be irreversible.

"Thank you all for doing that for me," the spy said absent-mindedly, trying to get comfy on her cot in the supply room. It felt weird, sleeping on a bed after being forced to sleep on the ground for the last few nights.

"When puny men get here?" the heavy asked gruffly. He wasn't helping the others and was instead standing guard in case they were attacked randomly in their time of weakness.

"I dun know, my lad. They should be here by now…" the demo man started, "They must be having complications or something."

The lot of them were starting to get worried; if a new medic didn't show up soon they'd be in deep trouble. They were completely vulnerable, and their stack of emergency medkits would only take them so far.

They were all doing their own thing when they heard a voice coming from outside. The voice sounded excited as it neared, and they knew almost immediately that it didn't belong to the enemy.

Just in case, however, the heavy called out, "Who there? Show self!"

"Aye, it's just me, mate!" the sniper responded. Looking through the open door of the supply room he said happily, "Good to see you two're safe! I have good news: I just snatched their second briefcase while they were unprepared!"

"Good on ya!" the demo man cheered.

"Sniper do good job!" the heavy congratulated, dropping his guard momentarily to give the man a bear hug.

The spy stayed silent, barely looking over at the group. She was happy to be safe again, but somehow it didn't quite feel like she'd imagined. Instead of being truly joyous and celebrating the victory, she was the complete opposite.

She knew why, too; she was worried about the medic. He'd knowingly abandoned his team to help her, and the consequences were never good when something like that happened.

"She going to be OK?" the sniper asked sadly. Getting the intelligence was something to be proud of, but seeing the spy like this immediately saddened him.

He didn't know what had happened to her while she'd been away at the RED base. Any number of things could have taken place, and the majority of them weren't thought to be decent in normal society. That medic was a good man, he was sure of it, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of his team.

He nodded to her, his mood growing damper yet when she didn't respond. He could only hope that she'd soon get back to normal.

"Hey, I'll go take this down to the intelligence room. Maybe once you two are feeling better and we have a few more mates to help us, we can start trying to figure out the plans…" he started, "We don't have their third briefcase, but these should get us somewhere."

The heavy and demo man nodded, thinking it best that they stash this top-secret information in a safe and well-kept place. As they left they resumed their previous business.

::End of chapter 8::

So it's been a little longer than usual for me to get this out here, and that's mostly because of exams coming up. I have them in about... 5 days, and I'm not thrilled. Took a mock exam in math and kind of failed... horribly! So mostly I'm either looking for a computer, avoiding my sister, or studying. Yeah... not much time for writing. I've written about a page in the last week... it makes me sad.

On the bright side, though, next semester should be REALLY easy. I have PE, English, and Socials... and that's all. I have a spare in the same block as most of my friends, so I get to hang out with people instead of spending a block alone every day. And that's kinda neat.

Now, on to the chapter! No more excuses!!

Here we see that even though they're in dire trouble, the medic still won't let himself not do anything. The rest of his team, however, isn't quite as forgiving. Stuff happens, yadda yadda yadda, and bada bing bada boom, here they are! Please forgive the random talk there... I honestly can't think of anything to put in here lol. I think it's prettu self=exlanitory myself.

Anyway, things go on. I still have a little bit to play out here, so please do stay tuned. There's still at least one twist coming up that can explain a game mechanic that never got transfered from TFC to TF2. I just hope I can write it out in a way that makes sense. I'm kind of leading up to it with every chapter, so yeah... I have most of this planned out now, and just have to sit down and write.

So, until next time, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll join me for the next chapter. I should have chapter 9 out within the next week and a half, possibly a bit earlier or later. I also have a big presentation coming up at a leadership conference really early in February, so I'm busy preparing for that as well as dreading exams. ^__^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sniper casually strode down the wider staircase, a damp atmosphere hanging around him. He'd gotten them all closer to winning this battle, but he couldn't help but feel sad about the general state of things.

Trying to shake these depressing thoughts from his mind he continued on. He reached the bottom of the stairs without any problem, but after that he realized that something just wasn't right.

"Will you just let's go?" he heard a voice say hurriedly. As the sniper neared he could also hear rapid footsteps coming from inside their intelligence room.

"Ah, maybe some of the new recruits have arrived…" he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure if that was actually the case, but he desperately hoped that it was.

As silently as he could he entered the smallest of their three supply rooms, taking his secondary weapon from one of the shelves. When he exited he heard that they were still there.

Creeping closer as sneakily as he could he walked down one of the two hallways, stopping just short of the corner that opened up into the room. Peering around the corner he glanced at the desk that usually held their briefcases.

It was just as he'd feared; the person in the intelligence room wasn't an ally at all. Much to his dismay he found that the BLU briefcase that should've been there was missing.

"Go, go, go!" the voice said harshly. It appeared that he was talking to someone else.

"Just a second, my young comrade. Zis place is full of valuable information, and we cannot let this opportunity go to waste like you're suggesting," a second voice replied. A shuffling of papers could be heard as he moved.

By their accents the sniper knew immediately who he was dealing with. It was the enemy scout and spy, taking advantage of the circumstances just as he had.

Since the engineer had been killed there was nobody to repair the sentry that had been standing guard ever so diligently. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the spy had sapped it, giving the scout a chance to do his thing.

Knowing he couldn't just stand there and allow the two of them access to some of their most important documents, the sniper made sure his gun was ready and loaded before continuing on.

"OK…" he said to himself, a determined look creeping into his eyes. It was up to him to take back their briefcase.

Without another word he charged out from behind his hiding spot, catching the two REDs red-handed. Sure enough the sentry lay in ruins, and the spy was rummaging through their files while the scout was running about impatiently.

Not giving them a chance to defend themselves the sniper pulled the trigger, and a small shower of bullets was shot at them. For a moment he thought he'd been successful in stopping them, but that thought was soon vaporized.

The scout, armed only with a baseball bat and carrying the briefcase on his back, lurched to the side to avoid the majority of the bullets. As the spy did the same the young man cursed, "Damn it, I told you we should have left earlier!"

"Ah, it appears so. But may I ask that you save your breath for when we get out of here?" the spy told him, cloaking so he could make an invisible getaway.

Nodding, the scout manoeuvred around the room, eventually popping up directly behind the sniper. The defender turned to blow his brains out, but before he could the scout foiled his violent plans.

"Dumbass!" the scout yelled fiercely, as he swung his bat. The shot missed his original target, which would have been the sniper's head, but it still provided him with an opportunity.

The bat going astray it missed the man's skull, but did make contact with his weapon, knocking the gun from his hands. Looking around he decided not to take this any farther in case back-up came.

Knowing that bending down to pick up his weapon would only waste valuable time, the sniper reached behind his back and unsheathed his kukri.

"You won't get away with this, you dirty little–" he started, though before he could finish his sentence the scout had already bolted out of his way.

Although he knew he couldn't be able to catch up to the speedy man he followed behind him anyway. Even if he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him, he could still warn his enemies of the incoming enemy.

As the scout disappeared up the spiral staircase he yelled to the sniper in a victorious tone of voice, "SUCKER!"

Refusing to give up the sniper quickened his pace. With desperation in his voice he called out to the heavy wandering about above, "Mates, they've got our intelligence! We've got to stop them!"

He didn't expect for the heavy to accomplish much, but calling out the warning was better than idling around doing nothing. At least this way he'd at least be attempting to do something to stop them.

Reaching the top of the stairs he looked over to the heavy, who was still chatting it up with the demo man at the resupply room door. The sniper had expected to hear the whir of his minigun, but he hadn't even heard that.

He needed not investigate the matter further. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the scout and spy had successfully gotten away.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" he asked angrily, as he marched up to the heavy. For this loss he blamed the massive man; while he'd tried to halt the intruders the heavy had done absolutely nothing.

"Stop who?" the heavy questioned. He had absolutely no idea what the sniper was talking about, and it seemed that the others hadn't noticed anything out of the normal either.

Shaking his head he merely grabbed the heavy by the sleeve of his shirt, leading him down to the intelligence room. He didn't want to accidentally explode at the man so he would show him instead.

Grumbling to himself the entire way he led the bigger man down the spiral staircase. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"What is happening?" the heavy asked loudly, his voice echoing slightly off the light blue walls of the tunnel-like stairs. He was starting to grow confused.

The sniper merely shook his head, continuing on without giving an answer. Soon they were standing just outside the intelligence room. Before anything else the sniper decided to finish what he'd initially started.

Walking down the hallway he'd previously used to spy on the intruders with he found the large red briefcase, leaning against the wall right where he'd left it. In the heat of the moment he'd dropped it there to try to catch the enemies.

Picking it up he was glad to see that it was still there. The enemy spy could have easily snuck up from behind and stolen it back, but evidently he hadn't realized that it was there in the first place.

"Come here," he told the heavy. As he went about locking up the enemy's top secret plans he continued, "Why don't you take a good long look at the desk, mate."

He did what he was told, and a surprised look crossed his face. With a touch of anger in his voice he stated, "Briefcase is gone! Puny men take it!"

"Yeah, they just slipped right past you while you were talking to the others," he replied, just as annoyed as before. Sometimes this guy really made him wonder.

The heavy hung his head sadly. He might not have been the smartest of them all, but he immediately knew that he'd let them down. For letting them get away so easily he felt ashamed.

He was just about to deliver a very sincere apology when he received another disappointing piece of news.

"Damn it, looks like they took off with two of the briefcases while we were busy…" the sniper sighed angrily, "That spy really knows how to do his job. We'd better make sure our last briefcase doesn't fall into their hands."

The heavy nodded. Under no circumstances was the RED team going to get the last of their plans; he'd make sure of it.

"You leave protection to me! No tiny bad man get last briefcase," he told the sniper, as he moved to the most hidden corner of the room. To make sure this one stayed safe he would guard it personally until reinforcements arrived.

"A good idea. You stay here and guard the briefcase until our new engineer arrives," the Australian man agreed. He found that he was starting to be less annoyed at the man already.

When it was clear that he knew he'd done the team wrong and was already trying to make up for it, there was no way he could stay mad at him for long.

"You sure? I can get the demo man down here to help, if you'd like," he offered, as he started walking toward the nearest exit.

"No, let him rest. I do this alone for now," he answered, nodding to the man and preparing his massive gun for any surprise. He felt that he should do this on his own and that the others should regain some health before doing anything.

"Right, mate… good luck, then," the sniper said, leaving the room. He had nothing to worry about; now that the heavy was determined there was no doubt in his mind that he'd do a good job of protecting their last remaining briefcase.

Nodding to himself he made his way back up the stairs. He would be keeping a lookout for their new recruits while the heavy held down the fort. Hopefully the other team wouldn't be launching any more attacks in the near future.

Before taking his position on the sniper deck he took a peek inside the supply room. There the demo man and spy still stayed put. Smiling to himself the thought of how he was glad that the four of them had survived this ordeal.

Closing the door he continued to the sniper deck, hoping that he'd spot the transport ship carrying the new recruits soon.

************

He heard the distant hum before he saw the machine that made the noise, and for a moment was confused as to what exactly it was. He'd been sitting out there constantly on the lookout for roughly two days, and wasn't by any means on the top of his game.

Curious as to what was making the nose he lifted his sniper rifle, peering through the scope at the sky beyond. Almost immediately a smile crossed his face, for he knew what it was.

In the distance he saw a helicopter. At first he wondered if it was meant for them or the other team, or was even just passing through the area, but he soon got his answer; as the helicopter fast came forward he spotted the Builder's League United logo.

He couldn't help but let out a cry of joy. Finally the reinforcements were coming, and they'd be able to get on with their plans. If all went well they'd soon have the last of RED's documents, and would emerge from this affair victorious.

::End of chapter 9::

Wow, that took too long to get up here. Stupid exams and stuff!

Anyway, all went well. Got decent on my exams and ended up with As and Bs as usual, and the leadership conference worked out great. Two of the people couldn't make it but we got someone else to come for one of them, and there were a few technical difficulties near the end, but all in all it was really awesome. Now I just have to splice the two videos I took together to get an end result for the GSA.

Now, back to the fanfiction. I think what I had in mind here was one of those times when the servers are slow and not many people show up. This server was definately experiencing some slowness, as thier reinforcements weren't there immediately. But never fret, they're here now.

Yeah... that's about all. Not much else to say about this chapter, really.

I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I've almost got the rough draft done, so hopefully I should have it up in... a week or so. Hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the helicopter neared it made quite the racket, and consequently woke the occupants of the BLU fortress from their slumber. It surely interrupted the other team's sleep as well, but at that moment in time he really didn't care.

"Over here, mate!" he yelled excitedly, waving his arms joyously in the air. He knew that the aircraft knew where to land and definitely couldn't hear him, but he couldn't help himself; now that the reinforcements were here they could finally get back on their feet again instead of cowering in their own territory.

The relief flowing through him he booked it back inside, crazily throwing the supply room door open. He didn't need to say a word; they already knew exactly what was going on.

Had the demo man been able to walk he most certainly would have followed the sniper to the landing area. Looking to the spy he hoped that she'd at least join him, but she was still huddled beneath her covers, refusing to interact with anyone.

It was true that she was happy that the reinforcements were there, but it only reminded her of how someone could soon be replacing the medic that had twice saved her life.

Taking a swig from his beer the demo man told him, "Go ahead an' see 'em in without us, lad. Better ya give 'em a proper welcome than wait here for us, as it seems we ain't comin'."

He nodded. Tipsy as the man was, the demo man was right: there was no good in waiting for people who weren't coming.

Closing the door he went a little farther until he was standing on the ledge that overlooked the courtyard. There he waited until the helicopter was hovering directly overhead.

Backing away slightly he allowed the chopper room to land safely, though it really didn't need a few more feet space and was good with what it had. After surviving everything that had been thrown at them, he didn't want some sort of freak accident to bring this to an abrupt end.

Within moments the noise of the blades slicing the air was almost deafening, but still the sniper stayed rooted to the spot. He was the only one available to greet their new recruits, and he intended to do just that.

Soon the noise died down, the blades of the chopper coming to a stop a few moments after the craft touched the ground. For just a moment it sat there completely still before the sniper acted.

A warm and excited smile spreading across his face he made his way down the flight of stairs, happy that things might finally be turning around for the BLU team.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs the door of the helicopter swung open, a bulky man in a black dress suit clambering out. He was very unlike any of the recruits that were still waiting in the helicopter, a liaison of some sort most likely.

An importance to his stride he walked up to the sniper, nodding his head slightly to allow his sunglasses to slide down his nose, looking the expert marksman up and down. The sniper seemed to carry himself like the leader of the lot, so it was him that he'd debrief.

Pushing his sunglasses back up his nose he asked in a brisk voice, "Sniper, you are the leader of this station under the Builders League United corporation, correct?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm the 'leader', but I suppose I do keep these people on track…" the sniper started, though he wasn't allowed to finish; before he could the man in the black suit interrupted him.

"Good," he said blandly, "I'm here to inform you that your new recruits have officially arrived. There was some delay in their transport as SOMEONE decided to practice on the way here, but everything should be fine now."

A shout of "Hudda hudda ha!" could be heard from the inside of the helicopter, but they ignored it and continued on with their conversation.

"Well, as long as they're all safe and ready to–"

"OK, then; I'll send them out," he said abruptly, raising a hand in the air. With a snap of his fingers the door opened again and the five new recruits piled out. "They've all been filled in on the current situation, and are ready to take action on your command."

The sniper was about to open his mouth to say thanks but before he could the man walked away. He was left standing there with a blank look on his face as the man casually made his way back into the passenger seat of the helicopter.

Once everyone had steered clear of the chopper the blades came to life once again, slowly gaining speed until they began to lift the craft off the ground. Very soon the sniper and his new recruits were left shielding their eyes from the dust and debris that was being thrown about by the helicopter as it rose into the air.

They didn't see it leave for they were busy protecting their eyes, but they very clearly heard it depart. Eventually the winds died down with the noise of the rotors and they were free to go on with their business.

Before they could get started, however, a noise met their ears. At first it sounded like the helicopter was coming back, but they soon discovered that it was something very different. Raising their heads to the skies as the noise got louder they saw a red jet plane pass by. It was clear that it was meant for the RED team, as it was slowly dipping downward and losing speed.

Now with an added incentive to get things up and running again, the sniper turned to the new additions of the BLU team, smiling. Although the RED team was also getting their reinforcements, the BLU team might finally have an advantage in this battle, and now that they had the resources they might finally be able to retrieve that last intelligence.

"So, you mates ready to get started? We've got lots to do in a small amount of time, so we've got to get going on that as soon as possible," he told the new recruits.

They all nodded enthusiastically, raring to get going. They all hoped that this team would be the one to win this and get the last of RED's secret plans. If they did that then they'd surely go down in the history of the Builder's League United.

"OK, then. The heavy's been down in the intelligence room for a few days now guarding what we have last of our own plans. Engineer, would you mind heading down there so you can build us a turret? You know, give him a break," he instructed.

"Alrighty, partner," the engineer said, tipping his hardhat at the man. Without another word he gathered his things and left the group, wrench in hand, on his way to build a decent defence.

"Now, the rest of you… get to work on getting a plan together. Explore the base while you're at it to get a feel of the place. Meet in the intelligence room after to share what you've come up with," he told the rest of them.

They began to leave, but as they were he placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. Now that they were going to have a decent defence and people working on a plan, it was time to mend that which had recently been broken.

He asked the man, "Doc, I've got a couple of mates in waiting in the main room. They've been without proper medical attention for some time now, and could really use your help. You mind coming to patch 'em up?"

The medic nodded and separated from his group, taking a stand beside the sniper. Smiling solemnly the sniper moved to make his way back up the steps. Obediently the medic followed, his mind racing just a bit.

Stopping just short of the top half of the stairs he placed a hand on the sniper's shoulder. His voice nothing but serious he asked the man, "How bad are zey?"

The sniper merely shook his head, continuing forward; he'd see what state they were in soon enough. In no time the two of them were standing outside the closed door of the supply room.

Looking slightly hesitant in his actions he stepped forward, lifting the door open. As happily as he could he announced, "Hey you two, look who I've found!"

"Oi, Doc! Good ta see ya!" the demo man cheered, raising his hand to say hello. The can of beer he'd previously been drinking was already lying crushed on the ground, and had he been able to get his hands on any more booze he would have had another bottle of liquor in his hand. They'd recently tried to cut him off from that, taking all his alcohol away and leaving him only that one beer; he was already broken physically, so he didn't need any more help.

Immediately upon hearing him say 'Doc' the spy perked up, raising her head to see the man excitedly. Her disappointment was clear when she saw that it wasn't her medic, the RED medic, singing beneath her mass of covers once more.

"The demo man should be easy enough to fix… a few broken bones, maybe some torn ligaments. The spy, on the other hand…" he started.

"Ze girl has been through a lot. She will no doubt need mental help az well," he finished for the sniper. He knew exactly what was needed of him as he continued, "I vill operate on ze demo man first and zen attend to ze spy."

Seeing that his teammates were in very capable hands the sniper nodded, leaving the doctor to his business. He would be of no use there, so he would tend to matters that he could contribute to.

************

The medic removed his surgical gloves, which had become quite messy during the operation, and were now covered in blood and other things that were meant to remain inside the human body.

"Zat vent quite well, if I do say so myself," he said aloud, smiling to his patient, "All of ze bones are back in place – for the most part – and just have to heal properly. With ze help of my medigun, you should be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"Thank ya, doctor. I can't wait ta get back at the ones that caused this… they'll have to glue them back together… IN HELL," the black Scotsman growled. He couldn't wait to get back into the game and start fragging his enemies.

Putting on a fresh pair of gloves he retrieved his medigun, training it on the man. Soon he was engulfed by a light blue light, the concentrated healing medicine sinking into his skin and working its magic.

For quite some time he sat there, an hour at least. It took a while to get him back into working order, but the medic didn't care; considering his legs could have been shattered completely and were instead only badly broken, he was actually very lucky.

Half of him seemed to fall asleep as the healing beam floated around the man, and he was randomly jolted from his half-slumber by a loud snore from the demo man. Evidently the man had also fallen asleep during the healing process.

Deeming the demo man's treatment complete he released his grip on the handle of the medigun, the blue beam of light slowly dissipating.

Placing the gun down on the sidelines he yawned and stretched. Glancing at a nearby clock he saw that the glowing blue numbers read 1:39 AM. He hadn't realized that it was so late; nobody had come into the room since he'd gotten there, so he assumed they were all still hard at work making plans for the next day.

Taking in a deep breath he stood up, stretching a little more before doing anything else. He'd been napping in a somewhat uncomfortable position and found that as a result he was quite stiff.

Once he was again comfortable he thought for a moment. Now that he'd already slept and was awake again, there was no way he'd be sleeping for at least a little while. Now that he'd be awake, he might as well make himself useful.

Looking to the blanketed form of the spy he thought of what the sniper had told him. It was certainly clear that she'd need more than just a few hours attached to the medigun, for her psychological distress would stay behind regardless.

Walking slowly to her cot he pondered the matter for just a moment. He wasn't sure if he should try to help her now or wait until the sun rose.

Ultimately he decided it would be best to council her while the others weren't around; it would make for a lot more comfort and a lot less tension. His route of action clear in his mind he went about waking her up.

"Mizz spy? Are you awake?" he whispered calmly, trying to wake her from her slumber. If he were to wake the demo man too this wouldn't work out the way he wanted it to.

She didn't move, staying completely still and making not a sound. Determined to help her, the good doctor decided to try something else.

"Mizz spy, zere is something I would like to talk to you about," he whispered again, this time a little louder and insistently. Placing a hand on her covered form he shook her lightly, trying to wake her gently.

Her voice sounding depressed and unimpressed she snapped quietly, "What the hell do you want?"

::End of Chapter 10::

What happens in the wee hours of the morning on lots of TF2 servers? Less people are on, of course! That's pretty much what they just went through in the story, but now it's that time of day again where more people start to log on and play

As I've said before, trying to fit the gameplay mechanics into the storyline as much as I can while still making it make sense.

Anyway... sorry this took so long to get up. I really wanted to get it up sooner, but I've been busy trying to work out a video game plot and stuff, and I haven't been writing in class as much as I'd like.

BUT it's here now, so you all enjoy it, k?

Hopefully I'll have chapter 11 up sooner than later. I have it half typed out now, so within two weeks to be sure. And chapter 12 is about half done in written form, so I just have to finish that and type it up, which I'll do next week probably. After that I think it should only be a few more chapters.

TF2 (c) Valve


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The medic jumped back in surprise, having not expected her to be awake already. Quickly getting over his startled state, he continued on with his play to somehow help her.

"I am merely making my rounds, and figured zat you would rather do this in private instead of with everyone around," he said honestly, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Things will get very hectic around here very fast, and this may be our only opportunity to do this in private."

She thought for a moment, deciding whether or not she should go along with this. She hadn't been traumatized while she'd been held captive – at least, not in the way he was thinking of – but this man obviously thought differently. In the end she deemed the act useless, shaking her head in denial and turning away from him.

Her answer not satisfying him in the least he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcefully making her look him in the face. He wouldn't allow her to be reluctant like this to her treatment; he'd come across this kind of case time and time again, and had learned to continue regardless.

"I am sorry, but we either do zis here while we still have a bit of privacy, or I can bring it up in front of everybody," he told her firmly, making sure to make eye contact, "I could do either. Ze choice is up to you."

A low grumble could be heard from her as she inched out from her cocoon of blankets. Though she hated to admit it, she knew there was no way to get out of this.

"Fine," she muttered reluctantly, hoisting herself up into a sitting position, "But understand this: aside from a bit of patching up, I don't need any of your help. Now that we have a new team I can get back to work."

"Zat is fair enough," he smiled. It was a small step, but to get her to accept even this kind of treatment, and hopefully it would evolve into something more.

He nodded and got up to get his medigun, happy to see that she was cooperating with him somewhat.

He soon returned to her side, medigun in hand. Even now he could see that she'd been though a lot at the RED base; her face and hands were still covered in scars and bruises after a few long days, and it was clear that moving put her through some degree of pain.

At the very least he wanted to help her with her physical pain; if she'd allow him to help psychologically as well, that would most definitely be a bonus.

With her consent he conducted a body search, looking for any possible fractures or strains. Luckily he found that there wasn't very much internal damage present: merely a broken bone or two.

Nodding and smiling he told her the results of his examination, to which she shrugged and sighed. Of course she already knew what was broken – she was the one in pain, after all.

"Just get on with it," she complained, staring at the wall beyond him blankly. It seemed that the longer he took to do this the worse her mood became.

He obliged, training the muzzle of his healing gun on her and pulled the trigger. Almost immediately the beam enveloped her, mending her broken bones – he was surprised she'd been able to work with her arms while they'd been broken – and softening her bruises and scars.

He could tell that within minutes she was feeling a bit better.

Letting out a sigh of relief she flexed her right arm, instantly finding that it wasn't nearly as painful as before. She experienced the same when she did something similar to test out her leg.

Now that her pain had been lessened her mood seemed to have lightened. Her voice a bit softer than before, she offered him her thanks, "I know I was… still am, rather… resistant to this whole thing, but… thank you."

"You are very welcome. I come across zis kind of thing in my line of work very regularly, so I usually know what to do," he chuckled, happy to see her feeling better.

For a moment the two of them sat there silently, not quite sure what to say.

After a little while the medic decided to try to strike up some kind of conversation to lessen the feeling of awkwardness that had quickly settled around them, "So… what was it like over zere on ze other side?"

Although he did want to gather information to assess her mental state, that wasn't his main reason for asking. He was genuinely interested in what she'd been through over there, having never heard of something like this happening for some time.

At first she was hesitant to tell him – she hadn't told this stuff to anyone yet – but after a few minutes of debating with herself, she decided to tell her tale. It's not like she had anything to lose by doing so.

"I was personally amazed when that medic spared me from death," she admitted, reminiscing of the event, "I mean, I know you doctors are all for saving lives, but I was an enemy… and trying to kill him, no less. It was my sole mission: to kill the medic so they'd be at a disadvantage. And he knew that, I know he did."

She took in a deep breath before continuing, "They kept me held in one of their rooms, but the medic made sure to visit me often and keep me company… even gave me back one of my knives behind his teammates' backs."

The doctor nodded, urging her to continue.

She did just that, almost without further hesitation, "I used the knife he returned to me to take out their demo man, but only after he damn well beat me senseless. They didn't exactly appreciate that… but when they tried to eliminate me he stepped in again, offering up himself in order to save me. That's when everyone else came in, I think."

He nodded curiously, beginning to understand the basics of what had happened during her captivity. Though he was unsure of how it would be received he asked her softly, "It kind of sounds like zis man, the RED medic, feels something strong for you."

The spy fell silent, her brain seriously going to work. She'd suspected that for some time now, but having someone else voice the fact made her fully come to the realization that he liked her. And with that realization came another.

The entire time she'd been held hostage in the enemy's base she'd tried to attack him only once or twice, while with everyone else she'd attempted to commit acts of sabotage on every possible occasion.

Though she hadn't realized it at first, she'd found herself growing closer and closer to the man as time passed. Deep down she'd known that this was the case, but in case it interfered with her plan she'd chosen to not acknowledge it.

"What is it?" the BLU doctor asked her quietly. He knew the signs: he'd struck a nerve or something similar and had probably uncovered some sort of mental breakthrough with her.

"I…" she started, her eyes darting about randomly. She didn't know what to think; she was here and he was there. He could quite possibly be injured or worse and it was all too clear that things wouldn't stay calm for long. All she wanted right then was to see him again to see if it was really true.

After a few seconds her eyes met the doctor's, and he instantly saw exactly how she was feeling. There was a certain sadness in her eyes, a longing to at least know if the RED medic was getting my alright.

She was about to tell him something when there was a loud noise outside. Immediately the two glanced to the door, hoping more than anything that it wasn't the enemies attacking; they'd had their new recruits for the same amount of time, but the possibility of a surprise attack was never out of the question.

Just a few seconds alter the door burst open, waking the demo man from his slumber. The medic and spy both let out sighs of relief upon seeing who was making all the commotion.

It was just the rest of their team. By the looks of things they'd finished getting a plan together and had started to familiarize themselves with their new teammates; they were all making jokes and laughing heartily, almost as if they'd known each other for a long time.

Quickly thinking up a point of conversation the medic asked so they could hopefully keep their talk secret, "So, you came up with a plan, I take it?"

The scout began to explain it to them enthusiastically, emphasising the parts where he was going to bash in some heads with his trusty baseball bat.

Although the plan sounded very well thought through and almost foolproof, the spy and medic weren't listening. The spy was trying to wipe the tears away that had formed in the corners of her eyes before anyone noticed, and the medic was deep in through about what he would do next.

************

It had taken a little while for things to settle down after everyone had burst in, and the medic had gone off to do other things while they partied. The sniper had been reluctant to get his obligatory check-up during that time, but he couldn't get out of it.

He fixed up the Sniper's minor wounds before moving on, which was actually a good thing. His mind wasn't all there at the moment, lingering on his previous conversation instead, and he didn't want to operate on anyone while in this absentminded state.

Seeing that everyone was busy having fun in the calm before the storm he made his way to the door, slinking out so nobody noticed he'd be gone. He didn't want to put a damper on the party while he thought things over.

It was clear that he'd stumbled upon something big: a breakthrough in the spy's case. He wanted to help her, to get her back on her feet and smiling again, and he planned to do whatever he could to make that happen.

He hated to see anyone in that kind of mindset, even if they were in the middle of a corporate war.

He didn't know too much about the situation and didn't know how to permanently make everything better, but he had to do something even if it was only short-term. A few ideas were already swimming in his head.

For some time he sat there in the main hall, trying to elaborate on his ideas. By the time he'd decided on one it was nearing sunrise. Though he wanted desperately to go ahead with his plan now, he knew it would be too dangerous.

"Damn it…" he cursed, as he got up and stretched. He hated having to leave things hanging like this, especially when he was so close to working out the last details and putting the plan into action.

Entering the supply room he sighed. A few of his comrades were still going at it, but the majority of them had already passed out.

As he made his way to his cot he scowled at the bodies of his teammates; undoubtedly they'd drunk themselves into this condition, and he would be hard at work tomorrow cleaning up their mess.

"Dunyawannadrink?" the demo man slurred, as he wobbled around. He held a half empty bottle out to the doctor.

"Nien," the medic refused, pushing the bottle away. He couldn't let himself get drunk carelessly like the rest of his team, not now that he knew he'd have some serious work to do. In all honesty why these people would do this to themselves the night before putting their own plan into action baffled him.

Crawling into his bed and pulling the covers over his head he tried to get a wink or two of sleep before the sun rose and it was time to get going.

::End of Chapter 11::

WHOO! I've finally managed to get up off mah butt and type out what I've got! So you know what that means: more chapters for you in a smaller time.

So the team's assembled and the two of them are healed, and what does everyone decide to do? Get drunk, of course! Probably not the best thing to do in a warzone before launching a new mission...

Anyway, this chapter sets things up quite nicely for the finale chapters. Right now I've got up to chapter 13 drafted out over here, and way I see it there might be... 3, maybe 4 chapters left after that.

As well, I'm debating whether or not to put one scene in particular in here. My goal all along was to have it in the story, but it's got mature content... and for the readers under 18, I don't want to have an entire chapter blocked because of it. I think I might put it separately since taking it out of the story won't change the endign all that much.

I'm just not sure if I can do it. It's something I've never really attempted on a subject I know nothing about... and it's something that should be written with at least a bit of experience. So not only do I not want to ruin the story for younger readers, but I also don't want to burn your eyes with the horribleness of my attempt.

NOW... next chapter, if all goes as planned, should be up sometime within the next two weeks ^__^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Morning came too soon for the slumbering medic. Luckily after an hour or so of tossing and turning in his bed – trying to get comfy so he could have a decent catnap – his body and mind had given in to the pull of sleep.

Now, however, after a mere two hours of sleep, his internal clock was going off. Knowing he couldn't ignore it he forced his eyes open, rubbing them to shake off a bit of his sleepy state.

Once his vision was evened out and the spots of blur had been blinked from them he took a gander around the room. As with a few hours earlier the majority of the team was passed out in various places.

He sighed to himself, rising from his bed to fully start the day. Within moments he had a clean change of clothes on and had splashed his face with some freezing cold water, successfully completing his process of waking up.

Slowly making his way around the room he woke up each of his teammates. It took some doing to get them to their feet; the effects of their recent drunkenness were still in their systems, and as that wore off the hangovers were starting to set in.

It seemed that the spy was the only one who hadn't gone overboard. She stood beside the medic, ready for a day of work.

"So, what is ze plan?" he asked the group loudly to get their attention. He hadn't been listening the night before, and needed to refresh his memory to make sure everything went smoothly.

His question was met with a parade of moans and groans as people clutched their stomachs and heads, clearly in a great deal of pain.

"Hey Doc, a little help here?" the scout muttered, moving from his standing position to lying in a ball on his cot.

"I am sorry, but you did zis to yourselves. Though I can heal broken bones and flesh wounds, sickness such as zis I have no control over," he denied truthfully.

Seeing that he was dead serious the lot of them decided it would be futile to push the matter. The soldier was the first to react to this news.

"It'sssss…. It's alright private. We can still fight those low-down scumbags! We can still–"

Before he could finish the sentence he felt the contents of his stomach make their way through his body. Without being given a change to hold it back he suddenly bend over and with a great heaving noise the disgusting mass of bile and booze and yesterday's meals flew from his mouth.

Everyone watched, looks of disgust on their face. The scout wanted to laugh at his embarrassment, but knew that the same would happen to him if he did.

The medic shook his head. "No, you are in no condition to work today. Whether the plan is ready or not, today is a day of rest. You all should have known better than to celebrate prematurely like that, and now your stupidity could very well cost us what little we have left."

"C'mon, Doc, at least let us put the finishing touches on the plan," the engineer said insistently.

"Fine, but you are to do it from ze beds. You need rest, it is ze only way to get better. And that's something you'll want to do as soon as you can."

They all knew that he was right, and were kicking themselves on the way to their cots for getting carried away like that. Although they desperately wanted to get on with this and crush the REDs, it was clear that they weren't in any condition to do that.

The medic nodded to himself as he watched them climb into their cots. No doubt this was a major hiccup in their master plan, but there was nothing they could do at the moment but wait it out.

For the rest of the day they would be doing nothing but making sure the base was safe and preparing for the next day, when they would be putting their plan into action.

Turning to the spy he smiled widely. Although they were being prevented from launching their final attack, this would give him a chance to pull his own plan together.

"Mizz spy, would you mind keeping an eye on ze team for a bit? I have a couple of errands zat I need to attend to before the big day tomorrow," he asked her. He wanted to make sure he could make everything work out as planned.

She nodded slowly. Taking care of this bunch of boys would be easy; they'd probably be passed out pretty soon again anyway.

The medic smiled again as he walked off into the main hall and closed the supply room door behind him. As he made his way to the intelligence room to gather information on the enemies he laughed to himself. Looking through the documents he thought of what the spy's reaction to his plan might be.

This was definitely going to be something to remember.

************

The spy sighed, picking up another half empty bottle of beer lazily. The medic had been gone for quite some time now, leaving her to deal with the problem of cleaning up the team's mess. And when there were so many other things she could be doing, this definitely wasn't at the top of her list.

Having lost track of the time through the day due to boredom and taking a few short naps, she suddenly felt the need to know what time it was. Looking at the clock she received quite the shock.

She realized as she read the little digital numbers – 5:00 PM – that it was a lot later than she'd fist thought. As she continued to mosey around the room picking up random bits of garbage and silently making fun of her comrades for doing this to themselves, she wondered what on earth the medic could be doing for this long.

Yawning, she flopped down on her cot and listened to her teammates' conversations. They'd been awake for the last little while and although he doctor wasn't there they stayed cozy in their beds.

They knew that they could very well get up and do whatever they pleased since the doctor wasn't there to keep them in check, but their bodies wouldn't allow it. So whether they liked it or not, they were more or less stuck in bed. Most of them didn't mind, though; they were getting better for tomorrow, and once they won they could celebrate properly without fear of something like this happening.

The spy yawned again, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Things just weren't going her way lately, but she couldn't let that get to her at the moment; she had to be a functioning part of the team if they didn't want to lose this thing.

Having not gotten a decent sleep in over thirty-six hours, she decided that now would be a good time to get some Zs. Laying her head on her pillow she willed herself to let the temptation of rest take over.

Unfortunately, since she'd been up for so long, that didn't come as easily as she'd have wanted. She was overtired, her body and mind at their limits.

Cursing how her body wouldn't do what she was telling it to do, she pulled the blankets up farther, covering her face to block out the intense light radiating from the uncovered lights.

For some time she stayed like that, willing sleep to take over but failing horribly. Her mind was left to wander. A good many things ran through her head, none of them which would be beneficial to gaining the last of the RED team's documents.

Eventually she heard the others' voices die down, and once again silence filled the room. Growing tired of laying there and trying to get to sleep unsuccessfully she threw the covers from atop her head, shoving them to the end of her bed with her feet.

"Damn it…" she muttered, getting up and slinking to the fridge. Her stomach had started to growl uncontrollably in the last little while, and right then she really didn't need another annoyance.

************

Looking around nervously the medic made his way to the supply room. The mission he'd taken on had taken a lot longer than he'd expected; he'd hoped to be back a long time ago, but now night had fallen and shadows made their homes in the corners, threatening to take over the entire fortress should the lights go out.

He just hoped that his comrades hadn't gotten into too much trouble while he'd been gone.

As he walked inside he cautiously shook his head. Stopping and listening he was happy to hear nothing. All was quiet.

Sighing, he looked around the supply room. Much to his relief he found that the majority of his team were still sleeping off their hangovers. This would be so much easier if people weren't watching them.

As he moved around the room slowly he searched for one individual in particular. He soon found her, though not in the state he would have liked.

The spy sat there on her cot, hunched over gloomily. As he approached her, her head swung back suddenly, and he realized what she was doing. She'd held off on drinking the night before, but now that she was the only one awake in the room she was really going to town.

"Mizz spy, what on earth are you doing?" he asked, as he spied the shot glass in her hand and two empty bottles at her feet, "You know as well as I zat we have a big day tomorrow."

For a moment there came no response. Worried for her health he inched closer; having that much alcohol in such a short time couldn't be good. Soon he was crouched over looking her in the face, at which point she finally started to react.

Without any warning whatsoever her hand shot up, making contact with his face. Her head still tilted toward the floor slightly she glared at him.

Taken aback by her sudden violence, the medic fell to the ground and looked up at her in surprise. His voice full of shock he started as he rubbed his cheek, "W-what is zis all about? Why–"

"Why? Why the hell were you gone for so long, eh? I was left to deal with these morons all freaking day thanks to you!" she fumed, finishing the last of her drink.

"I had to… it was for something very important…" he told her, getting up shakily.

"Important? Yeah, I'll bet. What on earth could have been SO important that you abandon your team and job as our medic?"

"I…" he started, though he wasn't sure how he should phrase it. Eventually he decided on simply saying, "I found something for you."

"Oh, and what would that be? Some kind of rare useless medicine?" she remarked sarcastically, refusing to back down partly because of her drunkenness and partly due to her pent-up emotions, "Listen, you already healed me up quite nicely, so there's nothing more you can do for me. You best deal with the ones who actually need your help, and leave me to do my job. I function with the team, but I work alone."

A moment of silence followed her little speech. The medic wasn't sure how he should react to this; it was true that she'd been good at making it seem like she was fine. The booze, however, seemed to put a few cracks in the wall she'd started building.

"In any case, would you please come see what I brought you? It was a pain to get over here, and I would hate to see it go to waste," he offered finally.

She glared at him and took one last shot of the foul liquid before rising to her feet. If it would get the man off her case she'd see his stupid little surprise.

He smiled, looking around the room. It was a wonder that nobody had woken up during her bout of rage, but he was glad for it.

Happily, he led her out into the hall. He helped her to walk, for her movements were hindered by the amount of alcohol in her body. She didn't appreciate the work he'd done now, but he knew she would in just a few moments.

Soon the two were standing in the silent hall. They exchanged a glance and the doctor decided that now would be as good a time as any to show her. Holding two of his fingers to his mouth he whistled.

In the shadows at the other end of the room something moved. Its actions were slow, but it partially made its way into he burning light of the hall lights. Unable to hold back, the spy let out a gasp. Of all the things in the world, this was her surprise.

::End of Chapter 12::

Drunkenness does NOT make for a good attack. So they had to rest. The medic doesn't mind, though... he has plans. Big plans! Some of you might be able to guess what it is, but that's ok; you still don't know how this is going to end. Believe me, I still have a few twists and turns up my sleeve. I'm going to try to keep you guessing until the very end. *nods*

Not much else to say about this chapter or anything... aside from it was fun making everyone drunk.

Now, I've decided what I'm going to do about that scene I was talking about last week. I think I'm going to leave it out... at least for now. If I do end up writing it I'll still put it in the story, but it'll be a separate thing... an extra to be put at the end, if you will. When the time comes for that to happen I'll be sure to tell you. Other than that... yeah. I have up to... halfway through chapter 15 drafted right now, which means I should be pretty punctual at getting the rest of this up. I have two spares tomorrow, as well as a block where I'm going to be doing nothing, so I plan to work on it then.

That being said, next chapter should be up in one week's time. Happy reading! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The spy looked to the other side of the room, unsure of what to think. Not in a million years had she expected something like this to happen.

"Doc… are you serious here? Is this really for real?" she asked him, her eyes wide with a mix of emotions.

"Mizz spy, what are you still doing standing here like zis?" he laughed simply, "I would have thought you'd be over zere by now."

She merely glanced at him, saying not a word. The look in her eyes was clear enough, asking him silently for permission to head over there. She still wasn't sure if this was ain illusion created by her drunkenness or reality, and it was very obvious that this was the case.

Chuckling to himself he nodded. Her reaction to his surprise amused him, and he could see that his plan was already working quite nicely.

She smiled widely, removing her arm from around his shoulder. Shakily she took a step forward and when she wobbled a bit but didn't fall she took another step, and another, and another. Soon she was nearly running.

She was almost at the end of the hall, where her surprise was still waiting, when she lost her balance. She tried desperately to stay on her feet, but it was no use; in an instant she went from running to lying flat on her face in a pile of hay.

The man in the shadows gave a little hop of surprise, bolting forward to help her up. He walked with a heavy limp which hindered his speed, but nobody seemed to care.

"Are you alright?" the man asked nervously, bending down, "Are you hurt?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she told him happily, taking his hand. Together the two of them rose to their feet, supporting each other.

For a moment they just stood there, looking each other up and down. After that moment passed they broke down and just hugged each other, something the both of them had been longing to do lately.

"I'll leave you two to catch up now I think," the BLU medic said softly, smiling to himself. By bringing these two back together he'd dome a very good thing – that was already clear – and at the moment he didn't think he could do any more for them.

Still clutched in the RED medic's arms the spy turned around to face him. She asked him as he started to walk away, "Wait, I have to ask you something… how? Why?"

"Mizz spy, it was clear that you needed it. And I'm not the one to refuse something when it's needed," he laughed, smiling widely, "As for how… well, let's just say it was very difficult. Zat doesn't matter right now, though… what matters is you two enjoying your time together."

He turned again to walk away. The rest of his team had been resting for some time now, so it wasn't unlikely that they'd soon wake up and get curious as to what all the noise was about, coming to take a look. Knowing that could bring an abrupt stop to this reunion, he wanted to make sure it didn't happen.

He'd keep his comrades entertained while these two went about their business.

Just before opening the door he looked over his shoulder and told them, "I do believe zat you two will want to stay out of sight while you visit, just in case."

It took them a moment to realize exactly what he was implying, but he stood patiently at the closed door, waiting for them to get it before continuing on. They soon did, and upon realizing what he wanted the two of them scurried into the shadows.

Nodding to himself he smiled. They'd be safe for a little while at least. Without another word he opened the door and walked inside. Just as he'd suspected, a good few of his teammates were awake and starting to move about.

He'd need to do his job a bit sooner than he'd have hoped, but that didn't matter. He just hoped he could keep them busy long enough for the spy and medic to do their thing.

************

The spy heard the door close behind her team's medic, but waited a few moments longer before peeking around the corner. Sure enough, the hall was now deserted. Still, it wasn't exactly safe for them there.

"We should go somewhere a bit more private… the supply room downstairs, maybe? Nobody ever seems to go down there anymore, now that we've got this one set up," she suggested.

The RED medic nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. She did just that and soon they were on their way, traveling down the spiral staircase. They didn't stop until they reached the tiny room.

"Finally… we're alone again…" the spy sighed, "I honestly didn't think I was going to see you again. Are you sure you're OK?"

Sitting on a nearby bench the doctor chuckled, "Nor did I, but I'm happy to see zat you appear to be alive and well, or alive at the very least. As for if I'm OK… I am immune to my medigun's ability, so my recovery so far has been long and painful. But, zey let me live after betraying zem for you, so I suppose I can't complain."

She nodded silently, sitting down beside him. After all he'd done for her she was sure that they'd put an end to his life. Miraculously, they hadn't.

It made sense in a tactical way, though. There was no telling when a new batch of new recruits would arrive, of if they would do that at all. They hadn't wanted to take that chance. Instead they'd let him recover, forcing him to do menial chores as punishment. In his injured state, that was harder than it sounded.

"You… you were hurt pretty badly when your demoman carried you away. Were you taken care of decently?" he asked her.

Now that she was with him again, the depression that had hung over here these past few days seemed stupid and pointless, embarrassing even. She chose to leave that part of her story out.

"Yeah, those guys roughed me up pretty bad… all I could really do physically was ly in bed. Once the medic arrived, though, he cot me up and running again pretty quickly," she smiled. She owed that man a great deal.

The RED medic smiled widely, taking her in a warm hug. Although his own pain had been nearly unbearable, he hadn't stopped worrying about her for a second.

"Zis is so wonderful. I waz starting to think zat circumstances would prevent us from coming togezer again," the medic admitted sadly.

"My thoughts exactly," the spy whispered, hugging him back lovingly.

After a few moments of hugging she began to pull away, though. This was all fine and dandy, and she loved that she was with the man again, but it was only a temporary fix.

"I'm glad that you and my medic went through the trouble of getting you over here, and I'm sure it wasn't an easy task, but…" she started, looking him in the eyes. She tried not to cry as she continued, "But like this, we'll have to leave each other again in a few hours."

He hung his head, knowing it was all too true. He'd risked so much to get here, knowing that he'd have to leave sooner than he would have liked. He'd tried to think up a way to evade that inevitable separation, but had been unsuccessful in the task.

"I know, but I don't have any ideas on how to prevent that," he told her miserably.

She too hung her head, though more in thought than anything else. She was one of the masterminds of the team, being a sneaky and deceitful spy, and she would try her hardest to find a way to make this work.

The medic saw what she was doing almost right away. Knowing it would be best if he didn't disturb her concentration too much he decided to help in any way he could.

A look of sadness still on his face he lowered himself into a lying position on the floor. It wasn't his favourite way of helping, just lying there and doing nothing, but it was quiet and would let her think. At least he was comfy.

Much to his surprise the spy soon joined him, lying by his side. Leaning her head against his and taking his hand she stared up at the ceiling, a blank expression on her face.

Eventually the first trickles of light began to work their way into the building. From the small crack under the door they saw the light filtering in down the staircase, and knew their time was very nearly up.

With a sigh the medic slowly sat up. He'd have to leave soon, though he really didn't want to. Getting to his feet he looked to the spy sadly; she was still as quiet and peaceful looking as when she'd first layed down with him and he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

"Scheißen Sie... nur, als Dinge so gut gingen…" he muttered, almost unable to hold his tears back any longer, "Why now? We've just been reunited… and so soon I have to leave again…"

"Nien, doctor," came the voice of the spy, who was looking up at him from the floor, "Nien."

He jumped just a little at the noise. So she'd been awake after all. Shaking his head in a defeated manner he asked her, "Ah, I didn't know zat you knew German."

"I don't… or not fluently, at least. I've picked up a few things here and there, though," she giggled. Suddenly her mood turned much more serious, "But that really doesn't matter. I think I have an idea."

That one simple phrase stopped him dead in his tracks. I think I have an idea. Those were the words he'd been waiting for.

Whipping around and dropping to the floor beside the woman he looked at her hopefully. Whatever plan she'd come up with he would go along with it.

He needed not ask her to explain, that much was obvious. She told him the plan nervously, her voice full of uncertainty. It was an idea, a decent idea even, but it was clear that she didn't think much of it.

As a spy, she knew she could come up with something much better, and the quality of what she had so far disappointed her.

"No, no… zat is an amazing plan. If we play our cards right, we should be able to pull it off," he complimented, hope returning to him slightly.

"Yes… it may be tricky, but I'm sure we can pull it together," she agreed. The light from outside was growing, and soon everyone would be up. "It's starting to get bright out… you'd better get going if you don't want to get caught."

"OK… you're right. But before I do zat…" he started, looking around the room. He soon found what he was looking for. He quickly scribbled something on the price of paper he'd found and handed it to the spy. "Use zis… it'll make things run smoother when the time comes."

She nodded, taking the paper and giving him one last hug. Their plan involved them going their separate ways, but they'd soon be together again. Still, she hated to see him go like this, whether they'd be seeing each other again or not.

Soon it was clear that their time was trickling down, as they were starting to hear movement in the upper level of the base. Smiling solemnly, the medic made for the door.

"So we meet in the far hills as soon as it's done, right? Please be there…" the spy asked just in case as the door opened and he peeked around the corner to check if it was safe.

Knowing he couldn't waste any more time the medic continued on. He nodded, confirming their rendezvous point. He just hoped this would work as they'd planned.

::End of Chapter 13::

So here it is, chapter 13. I don't know why it took this long... I was watching the dates and waiting for the one week mark to come up, and somehow managed to miss it... probably because of my recent film activity. But oh well. That just means you all get two or three updates today!

Were you expecting this? The medic didn't get her a puppy or anything... he got her the other medic!

LE GASP!!

Anyway, I think this chapter is pretty self-explanitory. The two are back together but only for a short time, and neither of them want that. Short visits like that are painful, and they want to eliminate that.

Oh yeah: random german sentence = Shit... just when things were going so well...

So... yeah! New chapter should be up momentarily


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The spy stayed there in the smallest supply room a little longer, crying to herself. She knew that they'd soon see each other again if everything went according to plan, but that didn't make this any less painful for her.

After a while, however, she got up. Wiping the tears from her eyes she put on a determined face. She had work to do, and couldn't allow her emotions to muck it up for her. They could come out later, when the job was done.

Looking at the piece of paper he'd given her she frowned. The few simple word he'd written really wasn't all that simple. It was clear that it was some sort of medical term, but there was no way she could pronounce it, let alone know what it looked like and how to use it.

Shaking her head she tried not to worry about it. This did pose an interesting problem, but she was sure she'd overcome it somehow. Heading out the supply room door and up the wider staircase she thought about how she might make this work.

Franticly rummaging through the doctor's medical cabinet would be nothing but suspicious. She could just go ahead and carry on with the plan without taking any actions, but that would put her mission – and her life – at risk. Her only other option would be to take out her teammates by force; she was a decent fighter with her knife, but there was no way she could take on eight people at once.

"Damn it…" she muttered. Coming up on the largest supply room she sighed. If she wanted this to work she'd have to get help. She just hoped he wouldn't rat her out.

Poking her head into the room she immediately spied the medic, talking to a small group of comrades, telling tales of adventures past. Without words she called him aside. Luckily he saw her silent plea and put his storytelling on hold, leaving the others to meet with her.

"Doc, you gotta help me," she started, "We're doing something big. I gotta do something about the others, get them out of the way so they don't get hurt or anything, and you're the only one I can trust in this place to help me."

"Sure… what is it zat you need? What will you two be doing?" he asked in response. He had no problems with helping her – in fact, he wanted to – but at the same time he wanted to know what was going to go down.

For a moment she hesitated, unsure if she should tell him. Realizing that he would be unlikely to help her if she withdrew that information, she decided that it would be best to answer his questions to the best of her ability. In a whisper so nobody would over hear her she told him the plan.

"Ah, zat is some scheme. You thought that up on your own under such pressure?"

She nodded, saying nothing. She just hoped to the high heavens that he would agree to help her.

"Well, I'd be more than glad to help you. But you know, I don't think zere is a need for two medics. I did used to be an engineer before going into med school…" he smiled, offering her his help.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked confoundedly. She only needed him to find this drug for her – she hadn't asked for anything else – so this came as a surprise for her. She knew that he was a good man, but she couldn't understand why he would say something like that.

"What you two are doing is great. You're sticking up for what you have, taking charge. It's something I haven't seen for quite some time," he complimented, "And I want in. If zat's not too much trouble, zat is."

"No, no… not at all. We'll need all the help we can get, in all honesty!" she said happily, amazed that he'd be offering himself up like this. It was possible he'd be throwing away everything he'd worked toward, but he didn't seem to care. Now that he was on their team, they were really rolling. Not wanting to waste another minute she handed him the piece of paper. Relief washed over her when she saw him smile mischievously.

"Yes, zis could work… ze benzodiazepine drug, flunitrazepam. I have plenty of zat in store in liquid form for zose restless nights when the team needs zeir sleep," he reported, "It would be less conspicuous if I were to administer ze drug, what with me being a medic and all."

She nodded instantly, and the doctor led her back inside to his medical cabinet. He was right: with him leading the way, nobody passed them a second glance. Hastily he grabbed what he was looking for, giving her a few doses just in case. Should something go wrong, she would back him up and try to help out.

When they were ready to begin putting the plan into effect the medic called out to the rest of the team, "Everyone, I have a simple request. Zere appears to be a virus going around, a parasite… a very deadly one. Just in case, I'd like to give you all a vaccination. We can't have you dying the day before our victory!"

The lot of them nodded, getting into their beds to make it easier for the medic. They didn't suspect a thing, much to the spy's delight. She managed to contain her excitement, though; if she were to let anything slip with her facial and verbal reactions, the whole plan could be flushed down the toilet.

Thinking to get rid of the most dangerous first, the medic made his way to the heavy weapons guy. Making it seem perfectly natural he injected the fluid into the man's veins. Within moments his body went slightly limp, his eyes closing peacefully.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here? Is he OK?" the scout in a nearby cot burst out upon seeing the effects of the shot. He didn't like what he was seeing, not one bit.

"Don't worry, he'll be perfectly OK. The vaccine has a few after-effects, this being one of zem: Nothing harmful, just a state of sleep. He should be up and perfectly fine again in an hour or two, without the need to worry about zis parasite," he explained.

The scout took it as true and very soon was in the same state. After that nobody questioned his procedure; he was playing them all perfectly. The spy had to admire it. Everything went fine, their teammates falling into a drug induced sleep one by one, until they reached the soldier.

"That's no vaccination, private," he growled. He'd been trained in the war to always be on the alert, watching for diminutive details in speech and body language in case someone among him was a spy. He'd seen through their plan. "You're not helping us, you're betraying us. THIS MAN IS A TRAITOR!"

Without any more hesitation he whipped out a foldable shovel from under his cot, bashing the doctor across the face with it before he could react. The medic fell to the floor, bewilderment in his eyes.

That was the spy's cue to step in. Luckily there was only one person other than the soldier who hadn't been dealt with yet: the engineer. Before the mechanic could react she was behind him, quickly preparing the needle. This was all happening so fast; he didn't know what he should do. Sitting there trying to figure things out gave the spy an opportunity to strike.

"Nighty night," she said with a dark humour to her voice, jabbing the needle into his neck and expelling the liquids out of the device. Very soon the contents of the needle were flowing through his bloodstream. For a moment he flailed his arms, clawing the air desperately in a sad attempt to get her away. Soon enough, however, he quieted down, the drug taking effect.

Turning her attention to the medic's fight she was that he was most certainly on the losing end. Grinning menacingly she made her way to where they were fighting: on the other side of the room.

"Filthy maggot!" the soldier cried crazily, advancing on the downed medic. It was clear that he was the dominating force in this fight, and was well on his way to winning. If this went on much longer, the medic could very well be killed.

Seeing that if she didn't do something soon her partner in crime could very well bite the dust, she whipped out one of her knives. Thinking fast she locked it in the 'open' position and hurled it through the air at the attacking man. She knew that it alone wouldn't save the medic, but it would buy him some time.

Miraculously the shot made contact, the knife slicing into his right arm. He grunted in pain and immediately dropped his weapon in surprise; he hadn't been expecting an attack from the side, assuming that the doctor was alone in this ordeal.

"Damn it!" he cursed, turning his attention to the knife. He winced as he yanked it from his flesh, throwing it to the ground at his feet. Looking around franticly he began to grow worried; his rocket launcher, the one thing that could finish the both of them for good, was nowhere to be found. Telling himself to suck it up he glared at the spy.

He'd been in the war, and being in a war he was made to fight with the enemy. At times they would ambush him, but he'd always somehow gotten to safety, even when facing a dozen men. This would be nothing; the medic was already down and his only other opponent was a girl. He'd focus on the spy, figuring it would be easy to take out a woman.

The spy took advantage of his few seconds of letting his guard down while he thought, leaping forward and stabbing the needle into his arm. It wasn't the ideal place to stick it, but anything would do for the time being.

"Why you…" he growled. Either she'd missed the vein or the stuff wasn't acting as fast on him, but he was still standing. The only difference was now he was in the perfect position to deal her a blow. He did just that, winding up a quick punch and ramming his fist into her gut via a powerful uppercut.

She fell to the floor, gasping for air. This wasn't good, not at all.

"This is my world… you are not welcome in my world!" he threatened, glaring at her menacingly. The soldier quickly looked around for a decent weapon, spotting an unused shotgun nearby. Without any hesitation he grabbed hold of it, pointing it to her head. He was about to pull the trigger and deal her a final punishing blow when something interrupted him.

"No!" the medic yelled suddenly, jumping onto the soldier's back. He'd somehow managed to get behind the man, just in time to stop him obliterating his friend. Not allowing the soldier time to react to this random turn of events he forced the needle into his neck, injecting the liquid.

After a few moments the soldier drug finally took effect, and he wound up just like all the others, lying on the floor. It was amazing: for a guy who'd almost just tried to kill the both of them, he looked so peaceful in his sleep because of the drug. They disregarded that fact for the most part, though; now that he was down, the two of them were finally free to go about their business.

Helping her up the doctor asked the spy, "Mizz spy, are you alright?"

She nodded. It had just been a simple punch, nothing she'd had troubles with before. She responded with a question of her own, "You sure you're OK? That was quite the blow he dealt to you."

He too nodded, rubbing his cheek gingerly. The semi-sharp edge of the shovel had sliced his skin and a small trickle of blood was running from the wound, but it was small and relatively unnoticeable. "I should be good… I've been through worse. We should go."

There was no way she could deny the fact that they should be leaving, but she couldn't help but want to allow the two of them a little bit of time to recover. Soon they were back on their way. On the way out of the supply room the medic picked up the engineer's wrench and some metal, along with his shotgun and pistol, discarding his own weapons on the sidelines.

It was time to take up his old job as engineer so he could better benefit the spy.

"OK, so what was ze next part of ze plan?" the medic-turned-engineer asked. He'd gotten so caught up in putting everyone to sleep that it had slipped his mind.

She smiled, saying nothing and quickening her pace. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible. She led him down the wide stairs and soon they were standing alone in the intelligence room.

"These things are set to attack enemies and people carrying the intelligence, right?" she asked, pointing to the level three sentry sitting in the far hidden corner. As it scanned the parameter for any possible targets it beeped three times softly.

"Yeah, zat should be right… if it was programmed correctly," he nodded. He smiled as he approached the machine, newly acquired wrench in hand. All the things he'd been taught about engineering way back when came flooding back to him.

With a few swift movements he whacked the sentry a good few times, rewriting its programming. Before long the task was complete. The machine didn't look any different, but the spy trusted in the man's abilities took the job to be done right.

He nodded to her, silently telling her to carry on with the plan. She did just that, approaching the desk in the open corner of the room. Closing her eyes anxiously she snatched up the remaining intelligence. Much to her relief the sentry went about scanning the room, not recognizing her as a threat or thief.

::End of Chapter 14::

Yuppers, here be chapter 14! The job was just too big for the spy to do alone, and since it really wasn't her area of expertise, she had to enlist some help from the more than willing BLU medic!

Soldier's on the top of his game, though; he knew what was going on and didn't go down without a fight. That scene was originally slightly different, with the spy rescuing the doctor through the whole thing and coming out unharmed. I didn't like that because it made her seem... better than him. And I didn't want that. So I changed it

Whodathunkit? The medic used to be an engineer!! It would be kind of odd if they only had one job their entire lives (other than maybe the scout as he looks pretty young) so I thought "hey... before he was a doctor, what's a random job he could have had?"

And engineer popped up, so now he's an engineer. That also works with the gameplay ties I'm trying to keep in here, as lots of people change their class halfway through a match. Of course, when you spontaniously change your class you die ingame, but that's not what happened here

I think that this really is coming to a close. I'm still working on chapter 16, but I think I'll split that up as right now it's about the length of two full chapters and I forgot to put some stuff in there. So I'm thinking 17 chapters will do it. That means there's only... 3 chapters left!

I'll update this soon, probably either later today or in a week's time. It all depends how much of chapters 16/17 I can get typed out. We'll see ^__^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two of them smiled, celebrating their small victory. They'd managed to completely blindside the rest of their team and successfully snatch their only remaining intelligence. Before it had seemed nearly impossible, but here they were standing with the prize in their hands.

"Haha, we actually did it! The plan worked!" the spy cheered, jumping into the air and hugging the briefcase tightly. She'd done a good many jobs in the past, but never before had she readily made and executed a plan to betray her teammates.

"Yes, we actually did it! But we should not be celebrating just yet… ze drug I gave zem all is only temporary," the engineer told her. He was indeed happy, but he knew better than to celebrate prematurely, "It is meant for quick surgeries such as reattaching a finger, so it only lasts a short time."

"Right," she agreed. She knew that this wasn't the time to celebrate, but she couldn't help herself. Even if she wasn't acting professional in this situation, she didn't care. If things went as planned, she'd soon be with her medic, and they wouldn't have to worry about separating again.

Without another word they made their way back into the sunlight of the upper level, making their way sneakily through the fortress. On the way out they opened the main supply room door to make sure everything was still under control, and what they found satisfied them: everyone was still fast asleep. While they were there they each grabbed a bag, stuffing them with various supplies they might need. They had no idea what was going to happen once they were gone, and they wanted to be at least a little bit prepared.

Happy that they wouldn't have to worry about being hunted down just yet they made their way outside to the bridge. For a moment or two they waited there, but knew it would be dangerous to stay for long; if the medic's end of the plan went astray, the RED team could still be awake and could kill them as they waited.

Briefcase still in hand they turned to their left, clambering over the fence and off of the corporations' properties. Looking back once or twice to watch for anyone who might be following them they traveled as far away from that place as they possibly could without collapsing.

After what seemed like hours they stopped, sitting behind some rocks to take a rest. They hadn't met up with the medic yet, so they decided to put up a subtle signal to tell him when he came along. Tearing a piece of her shirt and taking a twig from the ground the spy fashioned a small flag.

Sticking the twig between two rocks and making sure it stood up straight she hoped that nothing had happened to him and that he'd find them perfectly OK. It was a small measure to help him find them, but it was all she could do for the time being.

The two of them sat there in the blazing sun for some time, waiting for the medic to show. Out of exhaustion the spy fell asleep while they waited; she'd been though a lot both physically and emotionally, and she needed the rest more than anything right then. While she slept the engineer kept watch for her, hoping the medic would turn up soon.

Much to his relief he soon saw movement on the horizon. He couldn't quite make out the exact shape of the thing, but one thing was clear: it was coming for them. He wasn't sure, but he knew that the spy should know of this development. Smiling to himself, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her until she was awake.

"What… what's going on?" she murmured, sitting up jerkily. She looked around franticly for a few moments in confusion before she remembered where she was. She glanced up at the medic, silently asking him why he'd shaken her from her sleep.

"Mizz spy, someone appears to be approaching…" He squinted his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the figure, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I think it might be the one we're waiting for, but from here he looks… bigger zan usual. Like… two times as wide."

The spy joined him in looking over the rock, trying to get a good view of the one coming nearer. When she saw that he was indeed right she wondered aloud, "Do you think it's the heavy? Maybe the medic ran into trouble… or maybe that drug wore off and they're coming to get revenge…"

"Zat could be. If it is a heavy, he could be theirs or ours," he cautioned, "Until we confirm what's going on we should play it safe."

"If he's ours, he'll be wanting some payback… and we don't have much to defend ourselves with."

In silence the two of them sat and peered sneakily over the rock. As the person came closer they saw that it wasn't one person, but two. Still they couldn't tell who the people were, but it was clear as they moved that they seemed to know where they were going somewhat.

"Please don't be ours…" the spy whispered, crossing her fingers. She knew that if they were both BLU, they'd be in some serious trouble.

Nervously they waited as the figures came ever closer, and after a little while they came into focus. As they got nearer the spy and engineer sighed in relief. They were now able to make out a few of the approaching figures' features, and it was very quickly clear that they were the ones they were waiting for.

Unable to contain herself, the spy leaped from her squatting position. Smiling widely – so much so that she thought her mouth might fall off – she ran from her hiding place to greet the newcomers.

"Medic!" she yelled joyously, taking him in a bear hug. She barely noticed that he held a large briefcase in his hands. Instead, as she hugged him happily, she noticed something that worried her right off the bat. She felt a warm liquid substance seeping through her shirt, and almost instantly recognized it as blood.

"Vhy hello zere," he smiled weakly, apparently ignoring his wounds. It was clear that he was in pain, but he didn't care; he was with the spy once more, and for the time being nothing else mattered.

"You're bleeding… what happened back there? Did you run into any trouble trying to get it out or anything?" she fretted, looking him up and down. It was just as she feared: his shirt was getting bloodier as time passed and was dotted with holes, most likely created by bullets.

He tried to laugh but found that it hurt too much to do so. Stopping his laughter abruptly he told her, "No, no… it waz eazy enough to take care ov ze others. Our once mistake was taking out our engineer before he could disable his sentry."

"Hudda, hud hudda ha!" the pyro standing next to him commented, for the first time making her presence known. She too was dotted with blood, though not nearly as much as the medic.

"Needed help, did you?" the spy grinned. Calling the engineer out she admitted that she'd been in a similar predicament. She was trying to make light of the circumstances, mostly to keep herself calm.

"Need… not exactly," he denied. He was about to tell the spy and engineer what had happened, but was interrupted before he could do so.

Knowing that the others wouldn't understand her unless she took her gas mask off, the pyro did just that. Her hair hanging to the side of her half-shaved head – when she wasn't wearing the mask it was usually sticking straight up in a Mohawk – her face emerged from the confines of its protection.

She smiled, happy to finally be able to show herself like this in the presence of others. It had been some time since she'd taken her mask off openly.

"All of our team was so… how to put it… uptight. Definitely not the type I usually get along with nicely. When the doctor started making them drop like flies, I knew something was up," she told them, a mischievous tone to her voice, "Luckily I'd just been cleaning my backburner… I threatened him to spill the beans, and he did without any trouble."

"It's true," the medic nodded, blushing slightly. He hated to admit that he'd been done in so easily, but he really couldn't deny the fact.

"He told me what was going on and it sounded like fun. I decided to tag along… of course, I had to persuade him to agree to let me do that as well."

She laughed and hugged her precious flamethrower, glad that it was so good at helping her convince people of things. Figuring the medic should explain why he was so hurt himself, she then handed the show over to him.

"Yes, so she decided to come along. In hindsight, I'm glad she did," he started, glancing in they pryo's direction, "I'd forgotten about ze sentry. Getting ze intel out of zere was tricky. I picked it up and almost immediately ze sentry was locked on. She was standing in ze hallway so I tossed ze thing to her, and ze sentry deactivated… went back to scanning."

"But not before it fired the first rounds. Bullets went right into our brave medic, they did. But he continued on anyway, something about seeing the spy again," the pyro finished with a wink.

At that the medic blushed an even deeper shade of red, inadvertently revealing that what she'd said was true. The spy giggled slightly, amazed that he'd been so determined to meet her at the rendezvous.

"Walking all the way out here didn't exactly help him any, either," the pyro laughed, though there was a serious undertone to her voice. He'd been stupid by putting himself in danger like that, but love could make a person do odd things.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" he admitted in defeat, looking to his abdomen. Now that he was safely away from the RED base and his level of adrenaline was declining, he realized just how dire his condition was.

Upon seeing the wounds he nearly passed out; partially because of the beginnings of shock setting in, and partly due to blood loss. He managed to stay conscious, though. If he wanted to come out of this and be able to stay with his spy, he'd have to deal with this problem as soon as he could.

"Listen, now that we're safe, I'm going to need you to operate on me. We have to get zese bullets out, or I might not last too much longer," he told them, his voice shrouded with worry. Rummaging around in his bag he continued, "I brought a few supplies with me… you should be able to pull it off."

"Why don't you do it?" the pyro asked, slightly appalled at the thought. He was a great comrade and all, but she didn't want to be digging around inside his body.

Sighing, the engineer raised his hand, "If need be, I can help."

The medic looked to the spy, wanting to know if this was OK. Smiling, she nodded. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. They were all in this together, but despite them he didn't yet trust them. They'd only just met, after all.

After receiving the confirmation from the spy that there wouldn't be any trouble he nodded to the engineer. He told the man, "OK, go ahead. Are you sure zat you know what you're doing? I can walk you through it…"

"You needn't worry… way back when, I was a doctor as well," he chuckled, taking the mini medical kit from the wounded man. He could see that he'd have to act fast; the man was bleeding profusely and his body was under some intense stress.

************

"So, what d'you think we're going to do now that we've gotten away?" the spy pondered aloud, trying to work out a viable plan while the engineer operated on the medic. She'd only been able to think up a plan to this point in time; now that they'd gotten away from the two fortresses, she had no idea what they were to do.

"We could walk farther out, try to find a city or town…" the pyro suggested. She lay against a rock opposite the spy, her possessions safely by her side.

"No, that might not work. We have no idea if there are any other civilizations out there or even where we are…" she said sadly, shaking her head. It was true: they'd all been shipped out here without any knowledge of the surrounding area. They were stranded, plain and simple.

"They're going to be coming for their stuff soon," the pyro said, throwing the fact that they had two stolen briefcases in their possession. Neither could deny the fact. They had valuables with them, and it was only a matter of time before both RED and BLU launched attacks on them.

"We can handle it… we've got a medic, pyro, engineer, and spy. We can take them," the spy muttered. For a few moments they sat there thinking. Suddenly the spy gave a little jump, an idea popping into her head. "We can take them…"

The pyro glanced curiously at the spy. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"If we can't beat 'em... join 'em!" she blurted enthusiastically. They already had half of a regular team and a couple of intelligences… why not join forces to give the RED and BLU teams a run for their money?"

::End of Chapter 15::

So, here we have it: chapter 15 of What Lies Beneath! I got chapter 16 done just a little while ago, so I thought I'd post this up here. So you all get an extra chapter this week, oh happy time! *is crazy*

Anyway, here's a character that you thought would only make that one fleeting appearance! I'll bet you all didn't expect to see the pyro here, in all her glory. I actually wasn't planning on bringing her back, but thought I would at the last minute. Kinda glad I did ^__^

Anyway, the spy has an idea, which they'll elaborate on in the next chapter. Which should be out next Thursday hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"An entirely new team…" the pyro murmured. As she let the idea swim around in her mind she smiled; she was starting to like the sound of this whole ordeal and where it was leading.

"I really think we could pull it off. We've gotten this far, haven't we? Why not take it a step or two farther?" the spy went on, growing more and more excited. There was actually a viable chance of them being able to pull it off.

"But how?" the flame lover pondered aloud, "We've got some people and the two intelligences, but what about everything else? How're we going to get the rest of the people we need, or the equipment?"

She thought for a few moments before answering, "RED and BLU had to fill out forms for new recruits. We could steal those and ship them off without them ever knowing. While we're there we can also loot for supplies… they'd get new things shipped to them soon enough afterward, so we don't have to worry about screwing them over."

"Yeah… we're rebelling against the two of them, but it should still be a fair fight," the pyro agreed, nodding.

"And as for a name, that should be easy enough. GREEN, maybe?" the spy suggested. If they were going to create a new team altogether, they had to have a name.

"Hey… RED and BLU both own farms out here, but neither really produce anything. GREEN… Growers Representing Effective and Efficient Nutrients. How does that sound to you? I'm sure this land would be full of nutrients. If we could get to them and draw on them we could not only compete against them, but also be a real farm, unlike them."

The spy thought for a moment. The pyro's explanation was starting to grow on her, no pun intended. GREEN. It had a certain ring to it and had a good meaning, and was something they could actually stand by. She was about to open her mouth to say she liked the idea, but didn't quite get the chance to do that.

"I think zat is an excellent idea," the engineer smiled, walking up from behind the spy's rock. Casually he sat beside her, leaning back against the hard surface. "I think zis might work."

"Ha ha! See, we already have part of the team's support on this! But how long were you eavesdropping on us, engineer?" the pyro laughed. She'd been facing the direction from which he'd come, but hadn't realized he was there. He seemed to have overheard a good portion of the conversation, so she assumed he'd been eavesdropping.

"Oh, not zat long. You seemed like you were deep in thought in ze matter… you were on a roll, and I didn't want to interrupt zat," he admitted.

While the pyro laughed and thanked him for letting them finish their brainstorming, only one thing was running through the spy's head. If the engineer was sitting here, nobody was with the medic. And if he wasn't with the medic that had to mean he was finished dealing with him.

"Are you…? Did he…?" she started. She kicked herself for not being able to finish her sentences, but she was in such a fluster. Normally she didn't freeze up like this, having been trained in deception, but this meant something to her: She had to know. Secretly she feared that something had gone wrong and there had been implications.

"Not to worry, he made it though without any complications. He should be good as new, once he gets some rest," he smiled. For a fleeting moment he thought of playing a trick on her and telling her things hadn't gone as planned, but quickly decided against it. He wasn't that cruel… or, not to his teammates anyway.

Excitement immediately flooded into her eyes as she heard him speak those words. Brainstorming about what they were to do next had been fun and productive, but part of her had only wanted to do it to keep her mind off the worry growing inside.

"Is it OK to…?" she asked. She didn't even need to finish the sentence. Before the words could come from her mouth the engineer nodded slowly, a warm smile on his face. It was obvious that all she wanted to do was see him, and there was no reason to keep her from doing so.

Without any more warning she leapt up from beside the engineer, rushing around the rock to find her medic. It didn't take long to do so; he was laying flat on a rock just a little way away, his tools scattered around him on the ground, bloody. It wasn't the most sanitary place to do an operation such as this, but it had been necessary to save his life.

When she that aside from looking a bit dizzy and disoriented he looked just fine, a feeling of relief washed over her. Everything would be OK.

"How're you doing?" she asked him softly, unsure of what else to say. He'd just been though a major ordeal and had possibly had a brush with death; at this point in time, there was nothing much else that could be said.

"I have been better," he shrugged, chuckling slightly. He knew that for the most part he'd probably be out of commission for the next little while. Although it had been clear that the engineer had known what he was doing, he'd kept the medigun off-limits.

The engineer knew how to use it in most likelihood, but he didn't care: He must have, for when the medic refused his offer he'd left it at that. No arguing, no trying to convince him otherwise.

"You idiot!" she burst, an odd rage in her eyes. Slamming her clenched fist on a nearby rock she glared at him. She was truly happy to see him, but for getting himself into a condition like this she hated him. "You could've been killed! How could you have been so senseless?"

She had to let that out; if something had happened to him to prevent her from seeing him here, it wasn't him she wouldn't have been able to forgive. It would have been herself, for filling his brain with such a risky idea.

"But if I hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now," he told her softly. He could see that she was angry with him, but she had good reason to feel that way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" she muttered, calming down and sitting by his side on the rock. It was odd that she found herself at a loss for words here. She'd come here to make sure he was doing alright, yet she couldn't think of any viable conversation topics. She could talk about the plan, but she doubted he wanted to hear about that at the moment. The matter confused her.

"You know, eet iz true what ze pyro said…" the medic said softly after a few moments of an awkward silence, "Your plan… I had my doubts about it at first. But zen once eet waz done…"

She sat there in silence, waiting for him to go on. She'd thought the same thing at the beginning, but she wouldn't say so at the moment. By the look in his eyes, a deeply sincere and warm glimmer, and tone of his voice, a mix of sad and serious and happy, she knew that this wasn't the time to talk.

"When zat sentry filled me with holes, I almost didn't notice. I knew zat ze adrenaline was a part of zat, but… I think zat zee main reazon waz you. Ze thought of letting you down after getting so far… I couldn't…" he finished with a sigh.

She smiled sweetly. She knew for certain that everything she'd suspected until now was true, and that was enough to make her float on air.

"Spy… you felt zee same way, didn't you?"

She blushed, looking at him with a look of understanding. She knew how he'd felt because she had indeed felt the same way. Placing her hand gently in his she nodded and said, "That… yes, that's exactly how I felt. Still feel, even."

For a moment the two sat in silence, sharing a moment. Though it hurt the medic slightly he soon made his way to a flatter, less bloody area so he could lay down a bit more comfortably. The spy followed, and to relax and celebrate their victory the two of them lay there for quite a long while.

***********

By the time the medic and spy rejoined the rest of the group dusk had turned to night. Stars and a sliver of moon lit the barren ground, but even then it was difficult to find their way. As they stumbled along to where the rest of them were gathered they nearly tripped a few times, but each time prevented a face plant result – the medic was doing most of the tripping while the spy did the saving.

Soon they entered the small area, happy to see that they engineer and pyro had built up a decent campfire. While they'd been visiting the engineer had gathered all the loose twigs he could, and it had been an easy task for the pyro to set them ablaze. The two of them now sat around the crackling fire, roasting a few marshmallows that the pyro had grabbed from her personal stash before leaving.

"Hey you two, how was the reunion visit?" the pyro asked happily, popping a blackened marshmallow into her mouth as the medic and spy approached. They both looked very satisfied as they strode up and sat down beside each other to the right of her.

"It vas…" the medic started. He tried to find the right words to describe the experience, but could come up with nothing at the moment.

Seeing that he was having trouble finishing the spy laughed to herself. In an almost dreamy fashion she sighed, "Amazing."

He laughed, "Yes, zat about sums eet up."

"Well, good to hear zat," the engineer smiled. He was glad that he'd been able to help these two come together like this in the midst of war. The fact that he'd helped accomplish such a thing filled him with a warm feeling.

"Yeah, good to hear. I'm glad you two were finally able to make this happen. Back at the BLU base, when you were still our captive, spy, I could tell you had something special. Once you were gone, that was clear as day by the medic's behaviour," the pyro smiled. She was genuinely happy that this had happened. However, she knew that for the time being there were other matters to deal with. "So really, congrats. While you two were off having fun the engineer and I were working on the plan a little more."

"Oh, yes! It's coming along brilliantly, if I do say so myself," the engineer agreed excitedly, tipping his hardhat slightly, "We've taken your idea, Mizz Spy, and amped it up. Even started to make a floor plan for our new home."

"Hey, would you mind passing a few of those marshmallows over here for me and the medic? I haven't eaten since… about a day. I don't know about him, but by the sound of his stomach I think he'd appreciate that too," the spy asked, seemingly ignoring the engineer's comment. Soon the two of them also had their puffy white delights roasting on the open fire, and the medic decided that it was the right time to talk of the matter at hand.

"Are you serious about that? Already making a floor plan… zat's fantastic! Can I take a look at what you've got so far?" he asked. He was amazed that they'd gotten so far with a plan already; since he'd been under the knife he hadn't known about it at all. The engineer directed him to a small patch of dirt, where they'd drawn out the plan with a twig. Taking a quick look, he liked what he saw.

"It's not much, but it's definitely a start," the pyro commented, as the medic examined the makeshift blueprints, "With some elbow grease, we could actually make this work."

"When are we going to get the first of the materials?" the spy asked. She was looking at the plan over the medic's shoulder and she too liked what she saw. The only task now was to get measurements and materials.

"Well, the medic should rest for at least a little while longer... maybe a day, at the least. It would be suicidal to go in broad daylight as we're all fugitives. So we should probably take the next available opportunity: one night from tonight," the engineer suggested, "That should give you enough time to rest, and while you do that we can work on the plan a bit more."

The pyro agreed with the idea, "yeah, that sounds good. We shouldn't go any later than that, though. We're already been out here for a day… we need protection from the environment and other teams, as well as food and other living supplies."

"True…" they all agreed. For just a little while longer they sat and chatted and ate just a few more marshmallows before hitting the hay. They knew that it wouldn't be the comfiest of sleeps, but they gathered up bits of tumbleweed and made makeshift beds nonetheless.

************

"Hey, medic… are you sure you want to come? If you want, you can stay here… guard the intels, stuff like that," the spy asked worriedly. It was clear that he was feeling better – he'd recently started walking on his own again with only a minor limp – but she couldn't help but be worried.

"Not to worry, zee briefcases should be safe while we're gone. I hid zem pretty vell," he denied. He'd taken to the task himself, and had taken great care in the matter. It had taken him some time, but the briefcases were safely buried deep underground. To be safe only he knew where they were hidden, so going with them was actually a better plan than staying behind.

If RED or BLU came by while the others were away, there was no way they'd be able to find the things. If the medic stayed behind, however, they could easily persuade him (using forceful and potentially very painful tactics) to show them where he'd buried them.

The sky was darkening, but he could see the look of discontempt on her face. She wasn't happy with his decision to come with them. Knowing that she'd argue the matter and that it wouldn't get them anywhere, he decided to put an end to the discussion, "It would be best for me to come with the rest of you, as I'm the only one that knows where they are."

"Fine, come along then. But you and me are going to stick together no matter what, you got that?" she told him, her voice firm and forceful. Her tone softened as she continued, "I don't want to lose you again. Not when we've come this far."

He nodded, understanding completely. Part of the reason he'd insisted on being the only one to hide the briefcases was to give them an extra reason to bring him along, a logical one. Taking her in a warm embrace he whispered in her ear, "Not to worry, I won't ever leave you."

::End of Chapter 16::

So, looks like this is going to be one more chapter than I expected. That's right: there's another chapter coming up after this one to conclude the story. At its current point here, it's definately not finished. Still got some action up my sleeve here, so stay tuned for a couple more surprises.

A new team? GREEN? Wasn't that one of the teams in Team Fortress Classic? No way!

Now you know what this was leading to the whole time! The making of the third team. I had to choose from either GREEN or YELLOW, and I prefered green... it was easier to make an abreviation thing for it that actually made sense somewhat. So the GREEN team is now formed slightly, though they have a lot of work to do. Will they be able to complete their task and create a full-fledged team? And will another new team, the YELLOW team, result from another few people detaching from RED and BLU to rival them? We may never know... unless you read the next chapter, of course!

So yeah... GREEN is a good team. It's accepting of girls and boys, unlike the other two teams, and is just overall better. Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!

Next chapter should be up soon... within the week, most definately. I already have the last chapter completely done, so I shouldn't be too long getting it up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She looked up at him, smiling. His words comforted her almost completely, simple as they were, and she somehow knew that they wouldn't be separated so easily. Now that she was a little less worried in the medic, she found that it was easier to focus on their current mission: procuring the goods they needed to get started in their new lives.

"We should probably meet up with the others pretty soon here. It'll be dusk in no time, and we should head out soon after that. I don't know about the REDs, but the BLU team tends to go to bed fairly early to get good rest to beat their opponents. The others are probably waiting for us," she said, pecking him on the lips.

Detaching from the hug she grabbed hold of his hand. Smiling, she started forward, going to where the others were preparing. The medic fell behind at first, but within seconds was by her side. They walked for only a few minutes before they came across the pyro and engineer, both nearly ready to go. Upon seeing them they smiled and waved 'hello'.

"Done with burying the intels, I take it?" the pyro asked as they approached. While they were gone the intels would be completely vulnerable: She only hoped he'd hidden them well.

"Zat I did. Vhen vill we be ready to leave?"

"Well, we should be ready momentarily. Will you be coming with us?" the engineer answered. He knew perfectly well that the doctor needed to rest a bit more, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Vill you people let zat go? I know zat I need more rest, but zere is no way I'm risking lozing zee spy again," he told them fiercely. The tone of his voice made it clear that he wasn't kidding and was growing frustrated when it came to that matter of business. Not wanting to accidentally push him over the edge, the lot of them decided to leave it at that.

Momentarily they finished getting ready to leave. To signify that they were indeed as ready as they ever would be, the pyro put on her gas mask for the first time since they'd met up after the heist. She told them happily, "Hudda ha, ha hadda hadda hmm!"

"I have no idea what you just said," the spy chuckled, "But I think it's high time that we headed out. Those supplies aren't going to gather themselves!"

The four of them smiled, waiting just a little longer for the sun to go down fully. It didn't take very long; soon enough, their campfire was more or less the only thing providing them with light, as this night was darkened further by the absence of a moon and stars.

"Let's go, GREEN team!" the engineer cheered, wanting to get going. He was about to take a step forward to start them off on their thieving adventure, but never got the chance to do so.

Just as he lifted his foot and leaned forward to take the first step, the engineer froze in place. For only a few milliseconds he stood there, seemingly frozen in time itself, a shocked expression on his face, before falling forward.

In an instant he went from being excited in almost every way and ready to go to being completely still, lying face down in the dirt. The three looked at him in amazement, unsure of what had just happened. They were at a loss of words until someone spied a clue.

"Oh… oh my god, no!" the spy cried out, looking around franticly. She'd seen something red and slightly chunky splattered on the rocks behind him. After a bit more observation she knew what it was, and that told her that they were in serious trouble.

"Vhat iz it?" the medic asked, still unsure of exactly what was going on. The spy quickly pointed out the substance on the rocks. He very quickly identified it as the engineer's brains, and he too knew what was going on.

"GET DOWN!" the spy screamed, grabbing the medic by the collar of his shirt and diving to the ground. They landed hard, but neither cared. The pyro followed their example and crouched behind a nearby rock.

Ripping off her gasmask the pyro asked worriedly, "What the hell is going on? Why on earth did he just drop dead?"

"Sniper," the spy answered, as she examined the engineer's lifeless body, "By the looks of it the bullet came from over there: the RED base. Looks like they've finally caught onto us… getting back there for supplies is going to have to be put on hold."

She would miss the engineer. He'd done so much to help her personally, as well as help the new team work out their plans. If they got out of this alive, there was no way she'd forget everything he'd done for them.

"OK… the shot was probably fired from the RED base, so we should take cover from that angle," the pyro suggested, shifting her position so she was adequately shielded from the RED fortress. The spy and medic did the same, huddling next to the pyro behind the waist-high rock.

For a moment or two they stayed there, barely moving. Scared for their lives, they wondered what was going on in the fortress. They'd been gone for a few days. How had they been found so quickly?

"We need to stick together more than ever right now," the spy murmured, holding the medic tightly. For just a few more moments they stayed there like that before the pyro joined them in their cuddling.

After a little while the spy felt the pyro lean against her, thinking nothing of it. This was a frightening situation: It was only logical that she'd also want to be comforted somewhat. However, the spy soon became aware of something peculiar.

"Pyro… are you OK?" she whispered, fearful of what the answer would be. Just as she'd thought, she received no answer. Straining her ears, she shook her head. It was of no use. They pryo wasn't breathing.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was the work of a sniper. Her brains were on the rock and the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead was clean. Pushing the pyro's body away she pondered how this could've happened.

"Iz she…?" the medic asked, leaning forward slightly to catch a glimpse of the corpse.

"Yeah…" she muttered, pinching the skin between her eyebrows and concentrating. She thought she knew what had happened, but there had to be a different answer. "The shot came from over there, the BLU base… but the two of them working together like this? On such a large scale it's just plain unheard of."

"You mean to say zat we're being attacked from both sides?" he gaped, though he already knew the answer to that. Judging by the circumstances, it was pretty obvious.

She didn't bother answering. Instead, she focused her time and brainpower on trying to think of a way to keep her and the medic safe. There weren't any rocks nearby that would shield them from both angles, so she had to think of something different. With a little hop the light bulb in her head flickered on and she screeched, "KILL THE LIGHTS!"

Without questioning the medic lunged forward, scooping dirt up in his hands and throwing it onto the fire to smother it. After quite a few crazed handfuls the light disappeared, leaving only smouldering embers in its wake, which soon died down as well.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? We're being attacked from both sides… they may call a ceasefire now that the light's out since they can't see us, but we also can't see much of anything," the spy fretted.

"If ve vait until morning to do anything, ve vill be dead for sure," he pointed out, occasionally blowing on his hands. In his mad dash to smother the fire he'd burnt them fairly badly. It was painful, but he could live with it.

"We have to do something before the sun rises. Staying here will only doom us…" she speculated, her eyes dashing about in thought. "We have to fun. Anywhere, it doesn't matter. We just have to get out of here."

Although she couldn't quite see it clearly in the darkness, he nodded. He knew just as well as she that they had to up and leave if they wanted any chance at survival.

"Eet iz dark… ve should hold hands to stay together. I'm not lozing you after coming zis far," he said, taking her hand in his. It stung to grip her as hard as he was, but he didn't care. He'd live with the pain; it was a small price to pay for escaping with her.

"Don't worry. Not even having absolutely everyone against us would tear me away from you. I may be a sneaky and deceitful spy, but those are words you can trust. Only you, mind you. Now let's get going."

"Thank you."

They knew that nothing else could be done there, and so decided to head off. One last time they hugged each other before stepping away from their fallen GREEN comrades. They would have liked to say goodbye to the engineer and pyro properly, but doing so would only keep them in the danger zone. They had to think of their survival right now.

For a little while they stumbled along in the desolate darkness. Today was a particularly dark night, as the stars were still sneakily hiding behind the clouds. Each of them tripped their fair share of times, but every time got back up to continue on.

Falling on their faces didn't concern them. It seemed like RED and BLU were still holding their fire, so they wanted to make good time, however slow they were moving.

Suddenly and out of nowhere the spy came to a halt. Holding the medic back with her arm she listened hard. She thought she'd heard something on the night breeze, and she needed to know for certain.

Sure enough, she heard a soft whistle. She listened a little longer to see if she could identify the object, and was surprised when she realized it was rapidly approaching. It took her a moment to think of what it was, at which point a look of despair crept across her face.

"They can't have seen us moving out here in the darkness…" she muttered. Looking to the doctor she instructed, "Please, stay exactly where you are. We can't move until after it hits. They must be randomly firing to locate us."

The medic looked slightly confused. "Vhat do you mean? Vhat iz going on?"

Without the spy uttering a work he very soon got his answer. Soon after she gripped him in a death hug the air started to smell of burning chemicals and the whistling noise grew even louder, until the object finally arrived.

As the rocket collided with the ground nearby a whole host of things happened. In that instant the ground was torn apart by the shockwave. Frightened of what would happen to them the spy and medic hugged each other for dear life as they were thrown through the air.

In the explosion the air filled with a blinding bluish-white light. Neither of them knew what was going on aside from the fact that they were being pelted by debris of various sizes.

One minute they were away that they were hurtling through the air, and the next the wind was knocked out of them as they landed on the rugged ground. The sky was still bright from the explosion, and when the spy lifted her head a few moments after the impact she could still barely see due to the blinding light.

The intensity of the light felt like it was burning a hole in her retinas, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open regardless. The force of the explosion had torn her away from the medic, and she couldn't allow herself to not look for him.

She soon found him as the light started to die down. The night air was returning to normal, save the fact that it was still thick with dust and debris, but it wasn't yet so dark that she couldn't see.

The medic lay sprawled out on the ground, his head tilted to face her. Upon finding him she immediately noticed that his legs were bent in ways that legs shouldn't be bent; she didn't need to have medical training to know that they were severely broken. Getting past the obvious problems, she began to search for subtle clues.

Making her way to his head she saw that his eyes were closed almost peacefully. His mouth was open just the slightest bit, giving off the impression that he'd just kicked the bucket.

Growing worried that she'd lost him she placed a finger on his neck, feeling for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found it; his pulse was there, but barely so. She knew his heart was still beating, as weak as it was, but she wanted the extra assurance. Putting her ear to his mouth she looked to his chest, wanting to make sure he was still breathing.

Luckily he still was, and that alone was enough to make her feel better. She still had to get him out of there and figure out was wrong, however, since she found it odd that he was in such a state. They'd been thrown more or less the same distance, so if there wasn't something wrong he shouldn't be like this.

Within moments she figured out what it was. Pulling him closer she cradled his head in her hands, a look of nervousness creeping onto her face. His hair was matted down with what felt like blood. So he'd smashed his head upon landing. Knowing she had to find the wound to help the bleeding stop, she felt around his scalp. Soon enough she found the cause.

Embedded in his head was a fair-sized rock. She didn't know much about his world of being a doctor, but she did know one thing: with injuries such as this, removing the object in question improperly could release a great deal of blood flow. And in his current state, she couldn't afford to let that happen.

Although she desperately wanted to figure out a way to help him, her thinking time was prematurely cut short. Before she could even get in-depth in thinking about the matter, something else came to her attention.

The sky was still light from the explosion, though just barely. Even so, it was just light enough for her to catch a glimpse of her demise upon looking up in frustration. Silhouetted in the fading light were eight rockets – four from each of the two soldiers – heading right for her.

There was no way she or the medic could survive this onslaught of attacks. Clutching him tightly she said her goodbyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you… hopefully we can meet up again in the afterlife, if there is such a thing. I love you, medic…"

::End of Chapter 17::

So there you have it. The end of What Lies Beneath, my first multi-chapter TF2 fanfiction. I've had a lot of fun with this, and I have to say, it was written very quickly compared to how I usually write. Still, I'm really happy with how it turned out overall. I know I have some major editing to do to make it better and all that, but that'll be done at a later time. For now it shall stay as is.

I decided to end it like this for two reasons. One is because it leaves room for a sequel, should I ever get inspiration to do so. I kind of don't want to let this die so easily. Two is because it leaves off at a really suspenseful place, something I know I love when I'm reading books. So yeah... I know it's a cliffhanger ending, but I wanted it to be that way. I'm really hoping I make a sequel for this... there's so much that could happen to cause them to live, so I wanted to keep the possabilities open. Heck, if I do continue with this, I know exactly how it's going to start off. I just don't have the rest of the plot yet...

Now, about that 'extra chapter' I was thinking of putting in here. I've decided that it's probably not needed, as in chapter 16 it was pretty obvious what they did. Have sex. I might still write that as an experiment (I'm asexual and haven't actually felt lust, so I wanted to see if I could write a sex scene decently without knowing what it's like) and if I do, I will be sure to post it here. Under one condition: instead of being located here, there will be a link to my deviantart account, where you can view the thing, but only if you're over 18. If anyone strongly objects to that you can tell me, but I think that as a full-on sex scene, that would be fair. I dunno; it's up to you.

I just want to say thank you to all my readers. Like I said, it's been so much fun writing this... taking a fairly 2D game and making it 3D with a viable plot and expanding on everyone's personalities and everything has been just awesome.


End file.
